Hungry Moon
by bearhow
Summary: Queen Elsa already struggles with her duty as Queen, but what happens when something attacks her kingdom that Nothing could have prepared for? Will these sisters be able to overcome this newest enemy that threatens their way of life? Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first multi chapter Frozen Fic. Some sweet individuals over on tumblr hav encouraged and beta read this bad boy and its ready to go.**

**for all my usual readers i know this might not be your thing but if you could give a like and review, itll help me and the story out. But dont worry, theyll be plenty of my typical, humor, and blood to last you all. **

**In the mean time. On with the show.**

**Chapter 1: **_**Even a man…**_

Queen Elsa considered herself a very compassionate and caring person. Once the gates had been opened a year and a half ago she made it her mission to get to know each individual of her kingdom. Man, woman and child. This of course led to her sister instating an "open door policy" for the castle where her citizens would come to air their grievances, or just say "Hi".

And it worked for a while... sort of… not really….

It was a total nightmare!

Granted there were some instances that Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna, were able to help. Fixing homes, helping out with farming, herding, and of course ice delivery with Kristoff. Even the snowman, Olaf, was helping out searching for lost pets. Although these were the issues that Elsa didn't mind, every other complaint sent a shiver down her spine. Not in a good way.

"_I found a sandwich in the town square and I want to know why it didn't have mayonnaise on it!"_

"_The ocean is too blue."_

"_The cuts from the butchers aren't shaped like butterflies."_

"_Someone needs to check under my bed for monsters."_ And that one was from a grown man.

She sighed with a heavy roll of her eyes at herself in the mirror. "Yup. Exciting." After fixing her makeup it was time for her to think wardrobe. Standing before herself in her light blue underthings she decided something a bit professional. With a wave of her hand's, icy crystals formed over her body creating her typical teal blue sweetheart dress, with black turtleneck undershirt. Sure she wasn't crazy about this outfit, but sometimes these early morning meetings called for it.

She began to put her hair up when there came a series of knocks at her chamber doors. She shook her head with a smile. Judging by the knocking it was no mystery as to who it was.

"Come on in—"

Her sister Anna had already burst through the door, in a same style outfit as her sister, excitedly bouncing around Elsa's chambers with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Monday!" She exclaimed. "Are you excited?"

Elsa finished tying her hair off before turning around to face her sister with a modest, yet fake, smile. "Of course. Any opportunity I can get to serve my people." _Wow that was so natural. _

"Well we've got some good stuff today?" Anna jumped onto the nearby couch and started going through the papers. "Mister Thompson is here to talk about a leaky roof. Mister and misses Olson's neighbors are back to complain about the cats. Mister Sorensen is also back to tell us that the stuff on his roof tastes bitter, and misses Winny says the ocean waves are too loud."

Elsa died a little inside with each word her sister spoke. "Doesn't she live on the other side of the fjord?"

"Yup!" Anna jumped off the bed and handed the papers to Elsa. "And that's just the repeat customers."

Elsa"s fake smile began to waver, but not enough that her sister noticed. "Alright then."

She turned for the doors until Anna stopped her. "Ah, Ah, Ah, aren't you forgetting something?" Elsa let out a large groan causing Anna to playfully pat her on her shoulder. "Come on we do this every Monday."

"No, YOU do this every Monday, I just humor you."

"Well humor me one more time." Elsa rolled her eyes, but relented by two taking stacks of papers in her hands. Seeing that she was going along with it, Anna excitedly asked as if addressing a large crowd, "WHO'S GOT THE BEST KINGDOM IN THE WORLD?"

Elsa shook the papers over her head and dryly responded, "We do. We do."

"ALRIGHT!" With a fist pump Anna led her sister to the meeting hall.

_**-:0:-**_

"_...all night long with his stupid trumpet playing! I'm about ready to smash it against a rock!"_

"_...I don't think that park should be for children."_

"_...their out there. In the trees. I've seen them. First they'll come for our sheep, then our children. Then our woman. Then our precious metals."_

"_...I know I'm not supposed to drink the sea water, but I did and now I have an infection. So what do you plan on doing about it."_

"_...I have a friend who thinks your very attractive...okay that friend is me."_

"_...if you don't do anything about those cats, I will!"_

With half hearted smiles, the sisters waved as their latest appointments disappeared through the large double doors. Alone they both breathed a sigh of relief, slumping back into their chairs. Anna began fiddling with the papers on the table in front of her.

"I think that went really-"

"Anna I love you, but this whole 'open door' policy is not a very good idea, and if I have to hear another complaint, or something about cats, I'm going to freeze Arendelle again." She regretted the words as soon as she said them. Instantly her hands slapped over her mouth as Anna looked at her with complete shock.

"Wh-what?"

Elsa started sputtering. "I-I-I didn't-"

"You don't like our people coming to us with their issues?"

Elsa could feel the usual feeling of guilt begin to rear its ugly head. "Oh gods. No Anna. I-"

"PHEW!" Anna leaned back in her chair and threw up the remaining papers in her hands. "I thought I was the only one who couldn't stand these things."

Guilt melted away into confusion. "Wait? What?"

Anna started laughing excitedly. "I thought you actually LIKED doing these things, and I remember thinking 'I can't believe she can sit here with a smile on her face while they go on, and on, and on, and on, about stuff, and a few guys actually flirting with her'-"

"Anna?! Slow down! You hate these meetings?"

Anna turned in her chair to face her sister. "Are you kidding? At first it was a good idea, and I thought we were doing good, then all the sudden we get anti-trumpet people, and murderous cat people, and I started to hate it. I only kept it going, because I thought you liked it."

Elsa suddenly burst into laughter. Not just any laughter, but laughter that included snorting. "And I thought you loved these things!" Soon both sisters were laughing hysterically. "I mean, what exactly did she want us to do about the Olson's cats? Their like the sweetest, oldest people in the kingdom?"

Anna slowed her laughter for a moment. "Well we do live near the ocean, and I'm sure there's a bag around her somewhere."

Elsa gaped at her sister, giving her a playful tap on her shoulder. "Anna!" They both continued laughing until they were interrupted by someone knocking at the doors.

"Your majesty's?" Their servant, Gerda watched the singlings curiously. "Is everything alright?"

The two composed themselves. "Of course." Elsa managed to say between giggles. "Is that all for the day?"

"Please say yes." Elsa hushed her sister, but both started laughing again as if they were school children.

Gerda however had a warm smile on her face, allowing the sight before her to sink in. "As a matter of fact, you have one more appointment. Mister Joseph Thomas."

"Oh, the shepherd's boy. Well send him in." Gerda gave a small bow, and disappeared from the meeting hall. Elsa fought to maintain herself, but out of the corner of her eye, noticed that Anna was lost in thought. "What is it?"

"Ya know. Lil Joey Thomas isn't so Lil anymore."

Elsa, no longer amused, rolled her eyes at her sister. "Now, now. None of that."

"But why not?" Anna whined. "Come on Elsa, let me-"

Elsa fixed her sister with a firm stare. "Anna. No. I know you mean well, but no."

Anna was a bit taken aback. "I-I'm sorry."

Seeing her mistake, Elsa softened her tone. "I know, I know, but Anna I," before she could finish her thought a young man with shaggy brown hair, hair that looked like he tried to run his hands through it, a weathered tunic, and dirt stained arms and face, shuffled nervously into the meeting hall. "We'll talk about this later." She whispered before turning to him. "Hello Mister Thomas, what can we do for you."

Joseph Thomas held a hat gripped tightly in his hands and started wringing it nervously. "I don't mean to intrude, your majesty's, if this is a bad time-"

"Nonsense." Anna waved off his concerns. "We always have time for old friends." Beneath the table, Anna tapped her sisters leg with her foot, which earned her a harder tap from her sister, and continued back and forth until Joseph began to look concerned.

"What can we do for you? Mister Thomas." Elsa repeated after one more kick into her sisters shin.

"Um. You can call me Joey," he said with an awkward smile. "But, um, I'm here cuz, I think someone has been stealing our sheep."

Elsa leaned forward on the large table. "That's a pretty serious accusation Joey. Do you have any proof?"

He withdrew into himself as if he was in trouble for something. "Well… we just didn't think much of it at first. Ya know, wolves get in, take a few sheep, that's just kinda how it goes. But no matter how tough we make our fences, or how we try to scare them off, they just keep coming. Over the last few months more and more of our sheep are going missing."

The sisters watched him as he grew more quiet, now digging into one of his trouser pockets. "Last night a friend of ours went out into the woods to make sure them wolves didn't attack again." He removed from his pockets a tattered and bloody hat, similar to the one in his hands. "When he didn't come back I went looking, and I found this."

They stood from their chairs, looking at the hat with horror and anxiety. "Your sure it's his?" Elsa asked.

He nodded. "I gave it to him."

Anna looked from the hat back to her sister. "Elsa? What do you think?"

Elas examined the hat closely, but really she had no idea what she was looking for, she just had to appear like she knew what she was doing. She cleared her throat. "Give the hat to me. I'll give to our royal guards and send out a search party for your friend."

He did as he was asked. "If I may, can I join them. I mean, I know those woods pretty well after all."

Elsa thought for a moment. "Sure. In fact, we have our own expert on those mountains that should be able to help as well." She dismissed him, promising she would fetch him before her guards would leave, and once he had left she turned to Anna who was just as worried and anxious as she was.

"Wh-What's happened? We've never had something like this happen before."

Elsa looked down at the bloody hat in her hands. "I don't know. First things first we need to find his friend. Once he's found, we'll go from there."

Anna nodded. "By the way. Who's our expert?"

_**-:0:-**_

Kristoff tossed another of the more "lifeless" flowers aside, finally becoming satisfied with the bouquet of bright yellow flowers in his hands.

"What do ya think Sven? Will Anna love these?"

The reindeer pulling the sled, rolled his eyes with a snort. "I know this is the eighth time I've asked you. I just want it to be perfect and you know how much she loves yellow flowers. We have been in the mountains for a few days and I haven't seen her in awhile." He continued fiddling with the flowers until Sven started grunting with impatience. "Okay, okay fine, I'll set them down." True to his word he set them aside.

He leaned back in his seat, clasping his hands over his chest. "Are we there yet?" Thankfully he wasn't close enough that Sven could hit him with his antlers, otherwise he would have. "Well Can you blame me?" Sven grunted again. "What? You think distance would do us some good." The reindeer gave a small shrug with a short nod. "Yeah you're probably right. Distance does make the heart—". The sled suddenly stopped accompanied by Sven bucking and thrashing.

"Sven!" Kristoff jumped from the sled, grabbed onto the reins and attempted to calm his friend. "Woah, woah! What's gotten into you?"

As if understanding him perfectly, Sven settled down and motioned in the direction of some bushes off to the side of the trails. Following his line of sight, Kristoff moved his attention towards the bushes.

Gasping, falling backwards into Sven, he felt intense fear and disgust grip his insides bringing him close to vomiting.

Gagging He hopped back into the sled and kicked at the reins, "Come on! We have to tell Elsa, er, someone!" Sven breighed in acknowledgement and took off for the castle, leaving the bloody and rotted corpse behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter thus far. If you like what your reading please leave some feedback, I'd love to hear you thoughts and remarks. **

**In the meantime, enjoy and on with the show. **

**Chapter 2: ..**_**.who is pure of heart….**_

The atmosphere in the castle had become dreary and somber ever since news of Kristoff's discovery, But that didn't stop one occupant of the castle from skipping down its halls whistling a jolly tune. Of course Olaf, the talking snowman, had no idea what had happened, but still his beacon of positivity was always welcomed, even if he couldn't find those that needed it.

"Elsa! Anna! Sven! Kristoff! Kai? Hm. Where is everybody?" Continuing to Wonder, and not finding anyone in their usual places, Olaf headed for, what was in his opinion, the most boring room in the castle. The meeting room. He sighed heavily, remembering just how boring meetings were, so he had opted to simply skip them all together.

"And if I'm lucky, they'll be done for the day!" The idea of "no more meetings" put a small spring in his step as he skipped his way to the meeting hall.

Coming to the double doors he first tried to open them manually but found them locked. Thinking it was odd at first he then reached for his carrot nose and jammed it into the lock. As he jiggled his nose the doors suddenly opened, revealing a troubled princess Anna.

"Olaf," she stepped out Into the hallway, shutting the door behind her, and grabbing his nose in the process, "you know your not supposed to come in when the rooms are locked."

"I know," He shuffled his snowy feet like a child that had been caught doing something wrong. "I haven't seen you guys all day and for all I know you could both be having a party without me."

Anna placed his nose back into his head with a chuckle. "Olaf, we're fine. But right now we have some serious kingdom matters to deal with."

"I can be serious!" He did his best to put on his best "serious" face before erupting into giggles. She shook her head with a smile before holding him in a tight hug. "Awe I love warm hugs!"

She laughed. "Just be sure to give out a lot of warm hugs." Beneath her breath she added. "We're gonna need them."

—_**:0:—**_

"Your highness?"

Elsa had her chin resting on top of her hands as her royal guard explained to her what they had discovered. However Elsa hadn't heard a word he had said. Too much in shock she had only managed to hear that a young man, from her kingdom, was brutally killed. Coming out of her daze she looked at her dark skinned, large necked Captain of her Guard.

"I apologize Bjorn. I'm out of sorts right now. Would you mind repeating yourself?"

He may have been a very large man, but he was a gentle giant, and incredibly sympathetic towards his queen.

He offered a small nod and cleared his throat. "We've examined the, um, kill sight and came to the conclusion that this was indeed a wolf attack."

"I respectfully disagree." Elsa turned her attention to the other man in her meeting room. A short portly man with an unusually pale skin complexion, almost a light purple, and was well known as the kingdom physician. Although he was a human physician, he also worked with some of the animals too, but in this case his expertise was needed as to what kind of animal made this attack.

Adjusting his glasses he took out a small notebook. "Looking over the kill sight, while disturbing, was NOT typical of your mainstream wolf attack."

Bjorn narrowed his thick brows. "Your saying a _human_ did that?"

"No I am not." Flicking through the pages he clarified. "Wolves Hunt in packs and when they find food they eat the carcass to its bare bones. This poor soul was killed by a singular animal and most of the 'thicker' portions of flesh, such as the legs and buttocks, were left untouched. Instead, whatever creature this was, opted to take only small portions of meat around the chest cavity, completely removing the heart."

That caught Elsa's full attention. "The heart?"

"Yes," said Bjorn, "the heart was gone, but everything else was still there. For the most part."

Elsa leaned onto her knuckles again. "Dr. Rolf What do you think this mean?"

Dr. Rolf adjusted his glasses again. "I can't say for sure your highness. I'm sorry."

Elsa stood from her wooden chair, pacing about her meeting room as she chewed on the tips she of her nails. Ignoring the small flurry of snowfall around her she thought back to her lessons with her father. Two things she had learned from him, fear her powers and how to be a queen. Never once was she taught about what to do in situations like this, but one lesson stood out.

She straightened her back, exhaled to extinguish the snowfall and faced Bjorn and Dr. Rolf. "I need you two to keep this a secret. The last thing we need is a panic. Bjorn, double the guard around the woods and fields. Our number one priority is keeping our people safe."

Bjorn looked at Dr. Rolf as if wondering if he had heard the same order. "As much as I agree with you, my queen, I'm afraid I don't have the manpower to patrol that large an area."

Elsa looked down at the table in thought, but her response was quick. "Yes you do."

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa watched with trepidation as the sun began to set over the fjord, still she had her worries about the coming night. She took in a deep breath repeating to herself the fact that the safety of her people was more important than her own fears and anxiety. She had earned their trust, even after she had coated her kingdom in ice, and she was determined to keep it.

She went to her mirror, this time forming an outfit that would function in the wilderness better than a dress. Outfitting herself in ice blue boots and matching coat over a sparkling icicle unitard she finished the ensemble with a dark cloak with the hood up.

"Okay," She gulped, "I can do this." Now she just had to sneak out of the castle without anyone noticing. Luckily her servants had been excused for the evening so really her only issue was her sister.

Peeking through the doors of her chambers she hoped that Anna was busy taking care of Kristoff. He had been out of sorts since finding the poor man that had died earlier and was in desperate need of companionship. Elsa just counted in her sister to be that companionship. Last thing she needed was Anna trying to stop her.

She snuck through the hallways, as stealthily as she could, making sure to take extra care to sneak quietly by Anna's room. Once she had passed she quickened her pace, her hands gripping the edge of the cloak tightly around her to keep it from flapping in the wind. Down the halls she went to one of the smaller doors at the side of the castle, one of the better ones to sneak out of.

Coming to the door she looked around, still finding herself alone. "Huh. I didn't expect that to be so easy."

She opened the door, surprised, and yet not really, when Anna's mud covered face was thrown into hers.

"Well took you long enough." She grabbed her by her hand and led her sister out of the castle and towards the woods. It took a moment for Elsa's brain to catch up, but once it had she had found herself at the woods edge with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf waiting for her.

"Come on you didn't think we'd let you do this alone huh?" Anna joined at Kristoff's side with folded arms with her hip stuck out.

Elsa shook her head with a smile. "I'd tell you all to go back to the castle because this is just to dangerous, but I doubt any of you would listen."

"NOT a chance!" Olaf shouted chipperly.

"Shhhh!" Anna clapped her hand over his mouth. "Remember? Stealth mode." Mumbling beneath her hand, he gave a salute. "Oh! That reminds me." She grabbed a small bowl and dipped her fingers into its contents.

"Anna, what are you—" her eyes and mouth instantly shot when Anna began smearing mud all over her face.

"Remember Elsa," Anna said as she finished, "stealth mode."

Wiping away some of the access mud, Elsa noticed that Olaf, Sven And Kristoff were all caked in the same, dark sticky goop. "Just roll with it." Kristoff shrugged. "Besides it's not that bad of an idea."

"Alright," Anna revealed a brightly lit lantern and headed off into the woods, "let's do this—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, eager mcbeaver." Kristoff grabbed her from around her waist and pulled her back. "What happened to 'stealth mode'?" He took the lantern and turned the light down a little. "Besides we're not going into the woods."

Setting her down he went to a bag he had set aside, removed another lantern and some ice picks and handed them out. "We'll divide into two teams—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! 'Split up'?!" Elsa looked at him as if he had gone insane. "You do know there's a killer… something out there?" When Kristoff had frozen in place with a haunted expression, Elsa realized her mistake. "Kristoff I—"

"Yes, Elsa, I'm aware something is out there. I also know that Sven And I know these woods backwards and forwards, and to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible, we'll need to keep the lanterns low." He stood beside Anna. "Anna And I will head in this direction," he gestured behind himself, "Elsa, you, Sven And Olaf will head east." He pointed opposite behind them. "We'll do a few passes of the forest and then meet back here in a few hours. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded just as Elsa reached into her cloak removed one more item. "Take these horns. Bjorn and his men are patrolling nearby and when he hears them they'll come to your location."

"Alright then," Anna put her hand out and motioned for everyone else to put their hand on top of hers, "and remember—"

"Stealth mode," Olaf finished seriously.

—_**:0:—**_

Anna kept herself low to the ground holding the pick axe like some kind of sword as she krept along the woods edge. Kristoff wasn't sure, but he was almost positive that he could hear her humming some sort of intense tune under her breath.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

She straightened up as if she had just been caught singing in the shower, but was still bouncing around eagerly. "Oh come on. You can't tell me this isn't a least a little exciting?"

"Uh, wandering around in the dark while some man-eater stalks the woods isn't exactly my idea of excitement."

She bounced towards him, wrapping her arms around one of his. "Oh come on. I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it, just like that pack of wolves a couple years ago. I mean, how bad could it be?"

His steps slowed, that same haunted look coming over his features. "Bad Anna. Very bad."

Noticing his change she stepped in front of him, the palm of her hand resting against his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make light of this whole thing. It's just… how I work ya know? 'Doom and gloom, but Anna is a cheerful ball of sunshine' kind of thing?"

"Anna," he said taking her hand in his, "don't feel like you need to be happy all of the time for mine, or your sisters, sake."

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm not happy ALL the time. But when Elsa, or you, need me I'll always be there."

A warm smile spread across his lips as he kissed the palm of her hand. "And that's why I love you so much." He continued on, Anna however seemed to be stuck in place. "Anna? You okay?"

She slowly turned around, her mouth slightly open with one side quarked upwards. "Did you just say… you love me?"

His heart stopped. It was made apparent early on that they both cared about each other, but neither one of them had said the words "I love you" to each other. To be honest it was more like an unspoken game to see who would say it first.

And he just lost.

"Uh… I… um… no. No I did not."

She coyly approached him, her smile widening as she swayed her hips. "Yes you did," She said in a sing song voice. "You said you loOoOoOoOve me."

"N-No I didn't! I-I-I said … uh…"

She shut him up by kissing his lips. "I love you too. But know we'll always know who said it first." She playfully patted his cheek and began skipping away while singing, "you love me first, you love me first."

About the fourth time she sang the words, Anna was about to belt them out as loudly as she was able until Kristoff came up behind her to slap his hand over her mouth.

"Your just upset you said it first." She mumbled beneath his hand.

"SHH!" He turned his attention to the forest. "Listen."

Going completely silent, she did as she was told and strained her ears towards the woods. It took a moment or two, but from the darkness they could hear branches snapping, wood being strained, and possibly growling. They listened for a few minutes before Kristoff removed his hand from her mouth and went for the horn.

"Hold on. Don't sound the alarm just yet. What if it's just a deer, or a fox or something?"

He looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Yeah, a deer is capable of making those sounds."

She rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to call in the Calvary unless we're sure that there's a reason to call them." She began to make her way into the woods with Kristoff calling after her, quietly yelling that she shouldn't be doing that.

Cursing beneath his breath he followed her. "See this is why I didn't bother telling you not to come out here tonight. I'd have a better chance of winning a thousand gold pieces from Oaken's shop then telling you NOT to do something."

"Just as long as you never forget it." She smirked. "Now come on. The noises are this way."

"Would it make much of a difference if I told you this was a bad idea!" He called again, but Was close enough to keep his voice low and she'd still hear him.

"All we gotta do is figure out what this is. If it's nothing, great, if it is, then that's why we have the horn."

He shook his head. "Well for the record I think this is a bad—" He stopped when he suddenly bumped into Anna. "Anna? Why'd you stop?" He moved himself so that he was now looking at her face. A face frozen in absolute terror.

He followed her line of sight, using what dim light the lantern had to offer to illuminate what she was staring at and was only then could he understand her fear.

Joey Thomas's lifeless eyes stared unblinking, His chest ripped open and his blood stained the forest floor and surrounding trees. Standing over his carcass, was a large mound of black hair, blood dripping from yellow teeth with a pair of silver eyes glaring angrily at those that interrupted its meal. It's black fur blended perfectly into the darkness of the forest making it difficult to figure out what they were staring at, until the eyes began to rise.

Anna and Kristoff could only tremble as the eyes rose to at least eight feet in height and slowly came towards them.

"H-H-Horn?" Kristoff quivered.

It took a moment for Anna to respond and when she did, it was only a nod.

—_**:0:—**_

"And that is why, in my humble opinion, frogs are pure evil."

Elsa couldn't help the small eye roll. "That sounds riveting Olaf. Have you heard anything coming from the woods?"

The snowman was lying casually on Sven's back looking up at the sky and twirling the horn in his stick fingers. "Nope. Should I be? Hey how can I hear if I don't have ears?"

She rubbed her left temple with her finger, seriously considering the idea of removing his "personal flurry". Sven gave a sympathetic grunt and a gentle tap with his antler.

"Thanks. Glad someone understands."

"Understands what?"

She patted him on his head. "Don't worry about it Olaf, just keep your eyes out for—"

Each of their heads jerked in the opposite direction when the sound of a horn pierced the night's silence.

"Should I be listening for that?"

Elsa had already begun sprinting in the direction of the horn, hoping it wasn't Anna's.

_Please don't be Anna's horn. Please be okay. Please be okay. _Her inner thoughts were so loud she couldn't hear Olaf begging for her to slow down and wait for them. Her focus was so singular she didn't register that she was creating a sheet of ice trailing behind her. Her goal was clear in her mind.

_Get to Anna. She has to be okay. _

Just as they arrived to the spot where the horn was sounded, Bjorn and two of his men were seen also responding.

"What is it?" Asked Bjorn from atop his horse.

"I don't know, we just got here!"

The horn blared again from inside the forest, followed by incoherent, high-pitched babbling.

"Steady men." Elsa heard Bjorn command, but she was ready to pounce if she had to. Dangerous looking icicles formed at her fingertips, all she was waiting for was the right moment, and like a jungle cat, she'd strike whomever dared harm her sister.

Finally, Kristoff and Anna could be seen running at full speed, weaving through trees, rocks, and branches. Kristoff was flailing his arms trying to get Elsa's attention while Anna was throwing hands pointing behind her.

"RUN!" They heard Anna yell. "GET AWAY!"

Taking her eyes off her sister for a second, Elsa looked passed them but could see only blackness. Still something was giving chase, she just couldn't see it.

"ITS BEHIND US!" Kristoff shouted. "IN THE TREES!"

Bjorn and his men raised crossbows, one of them making the comment, "What? What's behind them? I can't see anything."

"Somethings there," Bjorn aimed his crossbow into the trees, keeping his trained ears on the forest canopy.

It happened all at once.

Kristoff and Anna emerged from the woods, practically flying from the trees as Bjorn shot an arrow into the canopy, once he was positive something had landed in its branches. Just as he was sure he hit something, a wall of ice had formed around the forest, trapping whatever it was inside.

Elsa lowered her hands and ran straight to her hyperventilating sister.

"Anna! Anna say something!"

Her sister just continued pointing hysterically into the forest. "B-B-Big! T-T-Teeth!"

Elsa waved her hands at the ice wall. "Captain Bjorn!"

He had already mounted his horse with his two men following behind him. "Way ahead of you, your highness!" And with that they vanished into the darkness of the woods.

Olaf waddled until he was standing over Anna and Kristoff, once he saw that they were okay he looked over at the woods.

"Where are they going?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "To stop whatever is in there from hurting anyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3….**_**and says his prayers by night…. **_

The light of the full moon gave way to the morning sun slowly, but Elsa, sitting in an icy chair she had created, wouldn't leave her spot at the entrance to the forest. Not until Bjorn and his men had returned. Following the stubborn pattern of their queen, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf stayed with her throughout the entire night. Granted they had fallen asleep hours ago, still Elsa would be lying if she said she didn't want their company.

Glancing at her family over her shoulder she didn't bother fighting the smile spreading over her face. Cuddled together for warmth from the frigid night air, Anna and Kristoff, she noticed, seemed to fit perfectly in each other's arms. As happy as she was for Anna, she couldn't help but wonder what would become of herself. It was a selfish thought, after all she should be more concerned about her sisters happiness, but insecurity always showed its ugly head.

What would happen to her if Anna and Kristoff married? Would she leave Arendelle? Doubtful, she couldn't even get rid of her last night, but Anna would have her own family, her own children.

Her smile widened. _I'd be cool auntie Elsa._

Still insecurities nagged at the back of her mind. What would happen to her? Would she be alone? Could she ever find someone to love and would love her the way Kristoff loved Anna? She said she didn't care, but really it was on her mind more often then she let on.

She looked down at her hands folded in front of her then down at the arms that held her sister tightly.

Would she ever be held like that? Could she ever hold anyone?

Rustling from the trees drew her attention back to the forest. Poised for an attack she was relieved to see Bjorn and his men emerging from the woods. However Her heart sank when she saw that they were dragging something behind them attached to the horses.

Leaving her sleeping family, she met her guards halfway in the woods, making sure she was out of earshot when she spoke to them. Examining the men she could see blood smeared over their skin and armor, making her fear the worst.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

Bjorn shook his head. "This is not our blood." He dismounted his horse then moved to the back of the horses.

"We tracked that… thing to some caves near the mountains. Inside we found… them." He gestured to four corpses, in various stages of decay, one woman and two men, strewn on the sheet. "We also found a few more bodies in the forest. It seems Mister Thomas had organized a hunting party. None of them were found alive."

Elsa's hands covered her mouth. "What… did this?"

Bjorn looked at his men before running a trembling hand through his hair. "I've been in a lot of battles, and seen horrible things, but I've never seen anything like this."

Elsa watched Bjorn closely, and her terror grew. The Man that she counted on to keep her and her people safe was genuinely scared.

"All of their hearts are missing too." One of Bjorn's men noted. Looking again, Elsa could see that each had their chests ripped open and their hearts were gone.

Elsa looked away, the sight becoming to gruesome for her to handle. "My queen," Bjorn called after her, "I know this is a lot to handle, but we must know, What would you have us do?"

It took her a few seconds to calm herself with some deep, cleansing breaths, and once she had her composure back, turned back to him. "Take your men and scour the woods until you find it. Do whatever it is you have too." Bjorn responded with a curt nod. "I want Dr. Rolf to examine these bodies, see if he can find anything that can tell us what attacked these poor people. Our priority is the safety of Arendelle."

—_**:0:—**_

"This is a bad idea."

"The people have a right to know."

"To know what? That there something in the woods killing people and taking hearts?"

"If they know what's out there they can act accordingly. Make sure to stay in at night."

"OR they could form another hunting party and go into those woods."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Elsa built the ice wall all around the forest." Anna motioned to her sister who had decided to watch she and Kristoff continue their back and forth.

"That's another thing. People need to go into those woods. There's a well out there, Wood needs to be chopped, game needs to be hunted. Some people have their livelihood in those woods."

She began sputtering. "Well we've already called all of our subjects to the courtyard, so… HA! Now we have to tell them something."

He rolled his eyes before turning to Elsa at the throne. "I know you both have the kingdoms best interest at heart, but telling them isn't going to help anyone. Especially when you have no defense against whatever it is."

"Sure we do!" Anna skipped the few steps to the throne before putting her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Elsa's got this. Whatever is out there I'm sure it's not match for her ice. Right Elsa?"

Kristoff looked at the queen sympathetically. Without sleep the night before, dark circles had formed beneath her eyes bringing out her pale complexion. Her eyes were downcast and deep in thought, but didn't seem to be focused on what Kristoff and Anna were talking about.

"Elsa?"

She took a sharp inhale the second time Anna called her. "Yes. No match."

"See!" Anna rubbed Elsa's shoulders before skipping to the doors. "I'm gonna go check on Sven and Olaf. Hopefully they've been able to gather everyone."

Once she had vanished, Kristoff took a seat and the base of the steps with his back to Elsa. They were silent for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"Am I doing the right thing? Telling my people about the attacks?"

Kristoff shrugged. "If you think it is, then I'm behind you one hundred percent. But you were hoping I'd tell you what to do huh?"

She grinned. "It'd be nice. This is all new to me."

He got to his feet and extended his hand to her. "I know, but I trust your judgment, and if you think this is the right move, I'll support you." She looked at his hand but didn't take it. As if just remembering, he pulled his hand away. "Sorry, I forgot."

She shook her head. "It's not… I'd welcome it… someday, but not now." She began fiddling with her fingers. "I just…just Anna."

He held out his hands. "You're not offending me at all." He gestures to the doors. "After you."

She clasped her hands together and gave a small bow of her head. "Why thank you." Poised and regal, Kristoff escorted the queen of Arendelle to address her subjects in the courtyard.

—_**:0:—**_

**One week later**

Elsa didn't bother looking at the grandfather clock as its ticking continued to taunt her. She knew how late it was, and aware that she should have been asleep hours ago. Still she just couldn't. Over the past week, Bjorn and his men had come up empty when it came to hunting down the creature. There was No sign of hair, teeth, claws, hearts or bodies.

Absolutely nothing.

This development caused Elsa to have sleepless nights, a couple hours at the most, which in turn made Anna worry about her, which made Kristoff worry about Anna, then Sven worry about Kristoff, And Olaf worry about ... we'll everything.

Sitting at her windowsill she stared blankly over her kingdom, knowing that with each passing second it's occupants were expecting a solution to this problem. The meeting with the entirety of her kingdom went as well as could be expected with mixed reactions of fear, anger, and sadness. Afterwards Families of the victims came forward and claimed their loved ones, which had probably been the most gut wrenching part of the entire ordeal.

Every day she was bombarded with the same questions.

"_Have you caught it yet?"_

"_Why is the ice wall still up?"_

"_Are we safe?"_

"_Should we just go after it?"_

Finally Elsa had to, once again, shut herself away to avoid the questions she didn't have the answers too.

Elsa wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks, before they could freeze over. What was she going to do? How could she fix this? Freeze the forest over and hope the creature is caught in the frost?

Before she traveled further down that rabbit hole she was surprised by a knock at her chamber doors. Inside she groaned at the prospect of interacting with anyone, but Looking at the clock she was both surprised and intrigued as to who could be disturbing her at this hour.

"One moment please." She wiped her face, wrapped a loose robe around herself to cover her nightgown, and sat back down at the windowsill. "Come in."

Much to Elsa's surprise, it wasn't Anna, or Olaf or anyone else in her little family, but Gerda. With A warm smile on her face and a tray with a hot teapot and cups in her hands, she approached the saddened queen.

Gerda set the metal tray on the windowsill. "I see your still having trouble sleeping?"

Elsa was too exhausted to argue but she still managed to mutter, "What makes you say that?" Gerda didn't respond, probably thinking it was useless to, and began to pour the hot liquid from the teapot into the cups. "What is that?"

"A special potion, capable of soothing the nerves, relaxing the tightness in your shoulders and neck, and helping to ease you into a peaceful sleep." She placed a small cup into Elsa's hands. "Camomile tea."

Elsa looked into the cup curiously. She wasn't much of a tea drinker, but at this point, being desperate for rest, she decided that there was a first time for everything. She took a tentative sip, immediately feeling the effects as its warmth began to fill every inch of her. She didn't bother hiding the fact that her eyes rolled into the back of her head or the small moan of pleasure.

It was heavenly.

"Judging by your mewling I'm assuming I did well?"

Elsa, eyes still closed, slowly nodded. "Where has this been all my life?"

Gerda chuckled, taking a seat and her own cup of tea. "Warm camomile and a hint of honey always does the trick."

Elsa could feel her body slowly begin to unwind. "I can understand why." She took another sip welcoming the tea's soothing touch. "Thank you."

Gerda gave a small nod of appreciation before the pair were enveloped I'm comfortable silence. Staring out over the fjord through the window, Gerda suddenly said, "You know when I was a little girl I had an experience similar to this one."

Elsa had been feeling a bit drowsy until Gerda's statement got her full attention. "Forgive me, but I didn't know that."

Gerda shrugged. "It's not something I care to discuss, but seeing as how things have become dire, I feel I should share." Gerda got a little more comfortable in her seat before she began. "I lived in a small village about a day's journey at the edge of the Arendelle border and as a child I remember being told 'Eat your vegetables or the Striga will get you'." She contorted herself and changed her voice to make herself seem like a comical old lady, getting a small chuckle from Elsa.

As she laughed she asked, "I'm sorry, but What's a Striga?"

Gerda shook her head. "To this day, I'm not really sure, the best way I can think to describe it is an old hag like Witch similar to Hansel and Gretal."

Elsa went a bit pale...er. A witch that ate children? "B-but those are just stories. Right?"

"That's what I believed. Even when children began vanishing from my village, I was sure it was just hungry wolves or bears, but certainly not a witch." Gerda shuffled in her chair, getting a bit more uneasy as the story went on. "That was until my little brother went missing." Elsa leaned forward. "That seemed to be the final straw. Eight men from my village went into the woods to search for the children, but only three came back. Whether it was a witch, Striga, or whatever it was my village was terrified." She took a sip of her tea with a trembling hand. "I thought I'd never see my brother again."

It was easy for Elsa to see the similarities, and the thought of losing Anna horrified her. "What-what happened?"

Gerda set her tea back down on its little tray. "Well one of the village elders had the idea to contact the Artemis Order. A group of men and women chosen by the goddess Artemis herself to hunt the things that normal men and women wouldn't be able to hunt on their own. The things that hide in the darkness of our forests and our own fears." Elsa's eyes went a bit wider with wonder, as if she was a little girl again. "Two men came to our village from Greece and the next night, my little brother was back in my arms. He never told me the details of what happened, and I didn't ask. I was just so happy he was home."

For the first time since these attacks, Elsa felt a spark of hope. "Where can I find these men? Can they help us?"

Gerda's shoulders sagged with sadness. "I'm sorry dear, but the Artemis Order had been extinguished years ago. Run out by the Romans, but legend says they were given asylum and the order still functions to this day." Gerda took another sip of tea. "As to where you can find them, I believe your future in-laws have the answer to that."

—_**:0:—**_

_This had to work, it had to. _Gerda had made Elsa finish her tea and though the "potion" had done its job and relaxing the anxious queen, she couldn't afford to sleep now. As soon as her tea had finished, and Gerda had left her chambers, Elsa had changed her outfit, grabbed a traveling cloak and saddled a horse. The moon was only less than a half and didn't give much light, but she had made this short journey before and now it was just memory.

She had to be quick and quiet, the last thing she wanted was for her kingdom to see her sneaking into the woods when she had told them how dangerous it was. As she travelled through the darkness she held onto the fact that the forest had been calm for the past week, so in theory, she should be safe.

Right?

Approaching the trolls quarry she took notice that all the round stones, trolls, had gone. Figuring they must be hiding, She dismounted her horse and began calling out.

"Grand poppy?! Hello! Is anyone out there?!"

"Shhh."

Elsa nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard the "shushing" below her. Slowly a small stone-like mound began to emerge from the dirt beneath her feet. Once free from the sand, the female troll put her finger to her lips.

"Shhh. We don't want that thing finding us." She hushed.

Elsa knelt down to her level. "There haven't been any attacks for the last few days. I think your people are safe."

She began burrowing into the dirt again. "Well better safe than sorry."

"Wait!" Elsa slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized she was a bit loud. "Sorry, but I need to speak to Grandpoppy."

"Elsa," the queen turned around just as another troll, the eldest began to emerge from the ground, "I'm sorry, but I can not help you with this. It's much to dangerous for us."

Elsa knelt down beside him. "Do you know what is attacking us?"

He shook his head. "A creature unlike anything we've ever seen before. Something not native to these lands."

She was disheartened by the fact that he didn't know what they were up against, but there was still hope. "I'm not asking you to risk your lives. I was hoping you knew about the Artemis Order."

Grandpoppy's ears twitched along with soft rumblings coming from the ground around her. "Unfortunately Elsa, the Artemis Order is no more. The Romans forced them from Greece many, many years ago." Once again Elsa began to feel the hollowness of despair. "But they were given sanctuary in the high mountains, and eventually became assimilated with, the Knights of Kuarlong."

Elsa's mouth dropped slightly. Had she heard him right? "Th-the Knights of Kuarlong? You mean?"

Seeing her excitement, he chuckled. "Yes, your highness, Kuarlong is also home to the Dragon Knights."

Her mouth dropped further. The Dragon Knights, and the knights of Kuarlong were real? "So the Artemis Order still exists, they just go by a new name."

He nodded. "And they still maintain their oath of helping others fight those that lurk in the darkness.."

Elsa scooted closer to him. "Grand poppy, I need to get a message to them."

He held out his hand. "Say no more. Wait till tomorrow night and we shall have a response for you." Grand poppy dug himself back into the ground, the crystals around his neck glowing a bright yellow that could be seen from under the dirt. Along with his glowing crystals glowing lights traveled underground leading further into the forest and out of sight.

True to his word, the next night Elsa had received a message from the trolls that Kuarlong would be sending two representatives within the next few days to help with the creature. This, along with chamomile tea, was finally able to help Elsa rest.

**So now we're getting into OC territory. Kuarlong and the knights of Kuarlong are my creations along with the Dragon knights. We'll have more to come, but don't worry they will not take the place of the canon ones. **

**Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

So Now were gonna get into my original characters, characters I've been developing since I was a kid so if your not into OCs feel free to leave now. If your still here I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Read and review and on with the show. 

**Chapter 4: …. can become…**

**One week later**

_Maybe like this? _She crossed her legs. _Hmmm, Or how about like this? _She uncrossed and sat forward keeping her ankles together. _No stupid. Maybe like this? _She crossed her legs again, left over right. _Ugh. Come on it's just sitting, how hard is this?_

"Ants in your pants Elsa?"

Red faced at getting caught, Elsa stood up from her throne. "You can't tell me your not at least a little nervous? We do have very important guests coming."

Anna laughed. "I didn't say that? I was in my room for like an hour trying to find the right outfit to wear today."

Elsa looked her sister up and down noticing the green dress she had seen before. "But you wear that all the time?"

Anna's mouth dropped as if insulted. "I beg your pardon, but if I may draw your attention to my new matching shoes," she lifted her dress showing off a new pair that gave her just a little bit more height, "and my hair is let down," she did a twirl to show off her loose hair and swirling dress, "and to top it all off," she batted her eyes to let some makeup go fluttering off her eyelids and lashes.

Elsa chuckled, fighting her roaring laughter. Anna almost never wore make-up since she was a natural beauty, and it was clear she had no idea how to do it properly. Licking her thumb she began to rub some of the access make-up, most of it, off of her face.

"Can you believe that in a few short minutes, the Knights of Kuarlong are going to be in our throne room?"

Elsa fought to keep her inner child at bay, but a small fit of giggles escaped her throat. "I know right?"

"Oh my gosh I have so many questions." Elsa began to chase Anna around the throne room while she excitedly began listing things off. "Did they really help sink the dark island? Did they really fight off demons and monsters. OH! Do they really have a special sword that was made with angel blood that can kill anything? OH! Do they really change into dragons? And are they huge dragons or little tiny baby dragons that are cute and cuddly—"

"Anna!" Elsa grabbed her sister by her shoulders and spun her around so she could finish "fixing" her face. "All excellent questions. But remember. They're here to help us with our, Uh, problem." With one more lick of her thumb, Elsa finished fixing her sisters face. "Although I really want to see a dragon."

"RIGHT?! Ya know as long as it's not one of those huge fire breathing, monsters ya know."

Elsa's fingers still lingered on her sister skin and involuntarily flinched at the word. Anna's eyes went wide when she noticed her mistake. "Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"No it's okay." Elsa lifted her chin. "I know I have nothing to be worried about. I'm not the monster the Duke and Hans thought I was."

Anna quickly took Elsa's hands in her own. "There is nothing monstrous about you. If anything they are the monsters for thinking that."

Elsa allowed a sympathetic smile. As much as Anna said it, no matter how much she told herself, Elsa, in the darkest corners of her mind, could still hear the word describe her with such vile hatred. She had to remind herself on a regular basis that it wasn't true, she just hoped one day she'd believe it.

The sisters faced the doors expectantly when they slowly opened, but to their disappointment it was only Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.

"The castle is clean top to bottom sir!" Olaf saluted.

"At least the important parts," Kristoff Clarified. "But no worries, everything is ready for when they arrive."

As if the unpleasantness hadn't happened, Anna began excitedly squealing. "Oh gosh I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Olaf bounced. "Why are we so excited?!"

She laughed. "We are being visited by brave and noble knights." She took off one of his arms and held it dramatically as if it were a sword. "Defenders of the people from all things unnatural."

Kristoff took off the snowman's other arm to use as a sword. "Magical Warriors ready for battle at a moment's notice." Sven grunted to get his attention before snarling and roaring as best he could. "Right Sven. And some can even turn into dragons!"

"_En guard_!" With Olaf's arms the two began dueling with one another while Sven and Olaf bounced around happily.

Kristoff moved around Anna, dodging her swing of Olaf's arm, and picked her up in a tight bear hug. She squealed with delight and melted into his arms as he held her close.

"Awe. I love warm hugs." Olaf's two stick arms around their necks, joining in the hug.

Elsa shook her head when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Gerda had poked her head in through the doors.

"Uh, your majesties?" Everyone in the room went silent. "They're here."

Chaos ensued, but Elsa did her best to calm them, even if she was just as frantic.

"Okay, okay okay! Everyone!" She shot a small blast of ice to settle her frantic family. "Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, you three go check on the lunch we had set up. Anna you're here with me." Anna And Elsa ran towards the throne as the other three made their way to the dining hall.

Elsa sat herself down, twisting at an angle, as Anna stood beside the back of the chair. She leaned forward, sticking her rear end out as far as it could go.

"Anna stop that." Elsa slapped her sisters hands away. "Gerda, have Kai bring them in." Gerda nodded with an amused smile before vanishing through the door. "Remember," Elsa fixed her dress, "queen and princess. We have to be professional. So stand up straight." The doors opened, causing both of them to become rigid in their spots.

The elder servant, Kai, strolled in, with one hand behind his back and the other holding his coat. "Your majesties," he greeted, "May I present, the knights of Kuarlong." He waved his hand while stepping to the side.

Anna and Elsa both had an image in their heads of what these knights would appear like. Large shouldered men with thick necks, armed to the teeth with armor and weapons, battle scarred, and oozing with wisdom and knowledge. The royalty of Arendelle kept their smiles, but inside fought feelings of disappointment.

The "knights" were younger, probably not much older then Elsa. One was a young woman, the other a young man. The woman was dressed in a dark olive green overcoat with matching wide brimmed hat that was held low over her face making it difficult to see, however her long strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. The young man walked with his arms behind his back and a few steps behind the girl. He was dressed in a long sleeved tunic similar to ones her people would wear in the winter which she thought was odd considering how warm it was. He was proper, a part in his dark brown hair, neatly shaven and clean, cleaner then Kristoff. She figured a knight would be a little more… knightly, he looked like he was ready for a fancy dinner.

Again, not what she was expecting.

Once the knights approached the steps that led to the throne, they paused. The woman removed her hat and both of them bowed at the waist making a wide sweep with their arms until they were over their hearts.

Elsa stood. "It is an honor to have you in our home."

"It is a pleasure to be here, your highness...ess." The woman smiled at the sisters. "I'm Cynthia Daniels." She gestured to the young man beside her. "And this is my brother, Drake." Elsa returned with a small bow of her head, but noticed that Drake"s eyes were either down or wondering, while Cynthia maintained eye contact and a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry!" Anna suddenly exclaimed. "But I thought Kuarlong was sending knights? Ya know, big scary guys with arms the size of tree trunks?"

Elsa spun around, ice flurrying off her hair. "Anna!"

Cynthia however was already laughing. "Well get ready to laugh princess. We ARE knights. And I thought Arendelle was ruled by a snow queen." She folded her arms and stuck out her hip. "So where are the citizens in warm clothes? The ice covering everything? The white bears, penguins and snow wolves? Oh and the snow palace?"

"HA!" Anna yelled while pointing her finger. "We don't have ANY of those things!"

"But we do have an ice palace." Elsa muttered under her breath.

Cynthia smirked. "I heard that."

Elsa stood in between her sister and Cynthia when she noticed they were ready to go at each other. "Anyways. Yes, I am, technically, the snow queen."

"Whoa." Cynthia exclaimed. "So it is true." To Elsa it seemed that Cynthia was going to say something more on the subject, but decided against it. Instead she clapped her hands together loudly. "So you guys got something that needs killing?"

For the first time since they had been there, Drake moved. Sure it was to pump his shoulder into his sister, but still.

She mouthed the word "what" at him as Elsa took the time to clarify. "Well, I'm, uh, not entirely sure. But we are struggling with, um, something."

"Well just point us in the right direction and we'll take it from there." Cynthia made a "gun" motion with her index finger and thumb, making Elsa very confused. "Guns? We have guns, don't you have guns?" She reached for her coat. "I can show you if you want."

Drake, going red faced, grabbed his sister by her shoulder and, as another first, spoke. "I'm sorry, but can you excuse us for one second." And he yanked his sister towards the back of the throne room and out of ear shot.

While the two began speaking with each other in hushed tones, Anna and Elsa took a moment to do the same.

"Anna that was very rude."

She waved her off. "Oh you were thinking the same thing. Besides she said we had penguins ...although that wouldn't be a bad idea."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "That's not the point." She glanced at the others out of the corner of her eye, "Okay maybe, but still. They're here to help us, their our guests so we need to be polite."

Anna shrugged, sticking her lower lip out in a pout, before looking back at the knights. "I wonder if either of them is a dragon knight?"

Elsa followed her line of sight, thinking the same thing. "Well they're both wearing warm clothes for this weather, maybe the heat doesn't bother them?"

Anna made an "O" with her lips. "Nice catch sis."

Elsa made a mock movement of flicking her hair. "I know, I'm awesome."

Finally Drake and Cynthia finished their conversation, Cynthia waving her hand so that Drake could take the lead. "I apologize for my sister, she's a bit trigger happy. Ow." He rubbed his ribs were Cynthia had elbowed him. "We understand you've been having an issue that you believe we can help with."

Elsa nodded, noting the tone of his voice was confident, but still had a slight tremor to it. Was he nervous about something? He's a knight? "Yes, but we don't have to discuss that now. I'm sure you've had a long journey and we have food ready."

Drake was about to speak, but Cynthia interrupted by grabbing onto his shoulders. "Food?! Come on Drake they have food!"

"Yes, yes I heard." He shook her off. "But shouldn't the assignment come first. I mean that's what father—"

"Well we haven't had any attacks in the last couple of weeks so we figured things had quieted down." Said Anna. The duel knights exchanged looks. "I'm sorry is that important?"

"Possibly." Cynthia said slowly as if thinking. "When do these attacks occur?"

"Nightfall." Elsa responded.

Cynthia gave a sarcastic roll of her eyes. "Shocker—ow! Will you stop that!" She slapped her brother in his arm after he had kicked her in her shin.

"Lunch is served!" They all turned their attention to the back door just as Olaf came bounding towards them and Kristoff trying to follow after him.

"Sorry," He breathed. "He got away from me."

"So where are the knights?" Olaf looked passed Elsa and Anna at Drake and Cynthia. "Are they standing behind the clearly uncomfortable guy and the very attractive girl?"

Elsa turned him around. "Olaf this is Drake and Cynthia Daniels. Knights of Kuarlong."

"OH!" He bounced toward them. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Drake took a reluctant step back as Cynthia bent down to Olaf's level. "My name is Cynthia and you are just the cutest talking snowman I have ever seen." Olaf giggled as she tickled underneath his chin.

Drake pointed at Olaf. "That's a talking snowman ...the snowman is talking."

Cynthia looked back at him dismissively. "You can change into a dragon and this little cutie is weirding you out?"

Elsa and Anna both quietly gasped and held to each other's arms. _So he's the Dragon Knight. _

"And this is Kristoff." Anna patted Kristoff's chest. "My boyfriend."

Drake gave a nod, but Cynthia's gaze lingered a bit, going up and down before finally commenting, "Okay, I approve."

Olaf shouted something again, before leading Cynthia out of the throne room. Elsa and Anna watched them leave both laughing to each other. "I guess we'll be having lunch then." Drake followed after his sister and Olaf, but Kristoff held the sisters back.

"Wait, those are the knights?"

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa genuinely considered finding a red bow to put on the real Anna to tell her and Cynthia apart. Not only did they look so much alike, now that she removed her hat, but they had the same bubbly and loud personality. Apparently the biggest difference, aside if Cynthia's longer hair, were the eyes. Anna's eyes were an ocean blue while Cynthia's were a chocolate brown. Another difference was that Anna had an innocence about her, Cynthia seemed more experienced. In what, Elsa wasn't sure.

She shared a look with Kristoff on the other side of the table, which told her he was thinking the exact same thing.

Cynthia continued to regale Anna with, whatever they are talking about, but on the right side Drake was keeping to himself. Uncomfortably keeping to himself. Given that he was seated next to her, she was just as unsettled.

Shifting in her seat she turned towards him, hoping to ease some of the tension. "So, um, are you both Dragon Knights?"

He set his utensils down and wiped his mouth. "Um, I'm sorry to correct you, your highness, but only I'm a Dragon Knight. Cynthia is not."

Seeing that he was still keeping his eyes averted, it finally hit her. He was being TOO proper. She was so close with the other members of her kingdom, knowing them by name and face, and her servants were practically family, she wasn't aware of the idea of "proper etiquette".

This revelation made her chuckle. "Drake, erm, Mister Daniels, there's no need to be so formal. Your sister sure isn't."

Drake glanced at his sister with embarrassment. "Yeah she's, uh, she's Cynthia."

"Well we're not that formal here so you can relax."

He finally looked her in the eye and she was able to see that his hazel eyes had an almost glassy, glimmering sort of look, kinda like a cats eyes. It was unusual but not off putting.

"Apologies. I guess I hold myself to a higher standard."

_Interesting_. Elsa could easily hear the hint of venom at the end of those words. Almost as if, though it might be true, Drake wasn't happy about it.

The tension had grown once again, but Elsa still wanted to try to relax him somehow. An idea finally came to her, something she was always curious about. "As a Dragon Knight, is it true that you need special jewels."

There was a small twitch at the side of his lip. _Hey emotion. _"Yes, that's correct."

Elsa's eyes lit up. "If I may, can I see it?"

"See what?!" Anna and Cynthia were looking at the pair curiously. Kristoff, who had started to gather plates, paused for a moment.

Excitedly Elsa replied. "Drake is going to show it to me."

Cynthia's eyes went comically wide as she sarcastically exclaimed. "I'm sorry! My baby brother is showing you WHAT?" Drake leaned on the table, putting his head in his hands and shook his head, the Arendelleites looking at each other with confusion. "Wow you guys need more help than I thought."

"ANYWAYS!" Drake began to unbutton the top buttons of his tunic and reached beneath the fabric. He removed a small orb the size of a small Apple connected to a chain around his neck. Mesmerized, Elsa and Anna were entranced at the teal colored sphere and the silver dragon wrapped around it as if protecting a precious treasure. The center of the pendent was swirling with an energy that could only be described as something magical.

"Whoa…" like a child seeing something shiny, Olaf began reaching for the jewel, "it's so pretty."

Drake pulled it out of his reach. "Probably shouldn't play with it, little guy."

His stick arms reached as far as they could. "But it's so—"

Drake moved it away from him without removing it but put it closer to Elsa's face.

"It's like looks like a storm in the palm of your hand."

Drake thought her comment was odd, but looking closer at his gem he shrugged. "I suppose so. I've never thought of it like that."

"And that helps you change into a dragon?" Kristoff asked.

Drake nodded as he put it back under his tunic. "It helps me control it."

"Now he just needs to use it."

Drake shot his sister a glare. Her words were barely audible, but he appeared to have heard her perfectly. "We're not talking about that now."

Cynthia places a napkin on her plate and handed it to Kristoff. "Anywho. Now that's all done, let's get to work." She got to her feet. "Your highness, I'm going to need so see any of the attack sites."

Elsa thought. "I don't believe we've found any attack sites, but Bjorn, the Captain of my guard, found a den in the woods. Will that help?"

She smiled. "That's even better. Have your Captain take me to the den—"

"Wait you?" Drake stood up from the table. "What am I—oh no your not—"

"You sure are." She grinned, "Interviewing witnesses." Drake narrowed his eyes, Elsa nearly gasping when she saw smoke discharge from his nostrils. He was about to bite back, but Cynthia closed the gap between them, with miraculous speed, so she could whisper in his ear, something Elsa couldn't hear. Appearing defeated but still blowing smoke he gave a small nod. "That's what I thought." She whispered, Elsa was able to make out the words on her lips.

"So where can I meet the captain?" Cynthia asked eyes still staring down her brother.

"I can take you to him!" Anna raised her hand like being called on by the teacher. "I know where he is!"

"Nice," she turned to her still fuming brother, "go talk to those witnesses. Chop chop." Cynthia and Anna left the dining room, leaving Drake to take a few breaths to calm himself down.

Once done, he turned to Elsa. "May I speak to any witnesses to these attacks."

Before she could speak Kristoff stepped forward. "I saw the creature, I've also found a couple of the, um, bodies."

"Well alright then." Drake clapped his hands. "Let's, Uh, let's do this." He followed Kristoff into the main kitchen area while Elsa And Olaf remained.

Elsa put her fingers to her chin in thought, hoping she had made the right choice in trusting them to save her kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A couple of people have asked if Elsa is powerful enough to handle this on her own. The answer is "duh of course she is". But think of it like having a rat problem. Can I kill the rat myself? Sure. But A) I don't know where the mouse is, or if it has friends, etc. so I call an expert to handle it. And B) Elsa probably isn't the kind of girl to just kill willie nillie. **

**Hopefully that makes sense. **

**Anyways new chapter. For all those that follow and fav, don't hesitate to leave a review, I love feedback, and for those that do review, your awesome as always. **

**Anyways read review blah blah blah and on with the show. **

**Chapter 5:... a wolf….**

"This way, my ladies," The captain of the guard, BJorn, had brought three horses from the stables, his own, Anna's, and one for Cynthia, and presented them to the young woman. "Princess Anna, I strongly suggest staying behind."

She barked a laugh. "And miss a chance to see a Dragon Knight in action? Yeah right."

Bjorn helped her mount the horse as Cynthia snickered behind them. "Remember princess I'm just a knight, not a Dragon Knight."

Bjorn offered his hand to help Cynthia onto her hours. "Forgive me, my lady, but I am unfamiliar with customs that permit a woman to become knights."

She situated herself atop the horse. "In Kuarlong the title is thrown around a lot and we don't think twice about it. A knight to us is someone who is ready and willing to help others that can't help themselves. To some we're like police, monster hunters, sometimes freaks, that's a popular one. I myself may not be a dragon knight, but I am a quarter dragon."

"Quarter Dragon?" Anna repeated. "How does that work?"

"My senses are sharper than a normal humans, eyes, ears, nose, etc. I'm also stronger too, not strong but enough. Perks of having a father who's a Dragon Knight and mother who's human. Cynthia turned to Bjorn, "So we doing this or what?"

He chuckled. "Of course." He lifted himself onto his horse and led the way into the forest. Luckily Elsa had kept a single opening in the ice wall for those that needed to get into the forest.

Cynthia whistled as they passed through into the forest. "Your sister did that? Impressive."

Watching Cynthia marvel at the icy structure made Anna think to ask, "Have you ever seen anyone like Elsa before? I'm sure you've seen all kinds of magical people and places, but anything like Elsa?"

"Honestly. No." That wasn't the response Anna was hoping for. Cynthia continued. "Your sister's power over snow and ice, and even having the ability to create life, is nothing I've ever seen before. How did she get her powers by the way?"

Anna shrugged. "She was born with them I think. You know I don't really know. To be honest I didn't even know Elsa had magic until a few years ago when she freaked out and froze all of Arendelle. We've talked about it a little, how she hurt me when we were kids and our parents made me forget with the rock trolls and after that she shut me out and our parents told her to conceal her magic and it was a huge mess.

Cynthia snorted a laugh. "Wow. Drake it was the opposite. Our father hounded him night and day about his powers, making sure he used them any chance he got. Guess it had to do with the fact that I, and our older brother, aren't Dragon Knights."

"Is that a problem? You two not being Dragon Knights."

Cynthia shook her head. "Not really. But seeing as how Drake is the only one in our family, and our father being the grand dragon master of Kuarlong, he had a lot on his shoulders."

Anna's eyes widened. "Your dad is the Dragon Master?"

Cynthia nodded. "Mm-hm! It also helped when I wanted to start training. Daddy didn't want me too, but I was way too eager to show up the boys. And show them up I did." They both shared a laugh and Anna was about to ask about Drake again when Cynthia cut her off. "Because she had to suppress her magic for so long, do you think that's why she froze your kingdom?"

Anna thought for a second. "Maybe. She was scared and stressed out that day, but she fixed it." Anna looked over at her suspiciously. "Why Do you ask?"

Cynthia looked at the back of her horse in thought. "No reason."

"Oh no!" Anna moved her horse closer, "none of that. We asked you to help us, ergo you work for us, ergo there won't be any secrets, ergo tell me what your thinking."

Cynthia raised a brow at her before exhaling through her nose. "Power like that doesn't just happen and not without a hefty cost."

Anna twisted her face, not liking were Cynthia was going with that statement. What was it Cynthia meant by a "hefty cost". "My sister didn't ask for powers if that's what you're implying."

Cynthia shrugged. "Okay, but she got them somehow?" Anna opened her mouth to respond before slowly shutting it. "So you have no idea how she got them? Anyone in your family piss off a gypsy? Maybe met a guy with ruby red eyes? Bitten by something?"

Deciding she didn't like what Cynthia was suggesting, Anna turned up her nose. "I don't know where her powers came from and I do not believe it is any business of yours."

Anna kept her eyes forward while Cynthia began to correct herself. "I mean no disrespect. I'm asking out of curiosity is all."

Anna gave her a narrowed sideways glance. "Well it didn't come off as curiosity." And she quickly returned her nose to the air.

"We're here." Bjorn called over his shoulder. The women looked forward at a hollowed out cave at the base of the mountain. He dismounted his horse and gave him a generous pat on the neck. "This is the cave, but something is different. When we came here last the horses went wild."

Cynthia leapt from her horse and examined the mouth of the cave. She knelt down examining the dirt and taking a long inhale of the air. "Not surprising. Any scent or marker that may have been here is gone now."

Anna moved beside her, looking down at the dirt as if she could see what Cynthia saw. "Is that… bad?"

She shook her head. "Not necessarily." Cynthia walked into the cave without reservation. "Coming?"

Bjorn reached for a lantern he had carried with him, lit it, and he and Anna followed. Though it wasn't occupied Anna still felt the need to cling to Bjorn's large arm.

"Don't worry princess." Cynthia called. "No ones home." Cynthia was already at the opening of the cave, running her hands along the walls and occasionally sniffing the air. "But something was here."

Anna and Bjorn held back, Bjorn occasionally swinging the lantern to illuminate the cave. "Do you need this?"

Cynthia shook her head but hadn't turned to face them as she spoke. "Nope. I can see in the dark." And she continued.

Bjorn stayed with Anna as Cynthia went about the cave. "So this is where you found those poor people?"

He swallowed hard. "I have seen violence a lot throughout my life, but that was something I wasn't prepared for."

She hugged his arm in a tighter comforting embrace. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He returned with a gentle squeeze of his large hand. "Hopefully these people can help us."

Anna looked at Cynthia who was now fiddling with something between her fingers. Anna's eyes narrowed. Something was off about her, especially the questions she was asking earlier. Whatever it was Anna wasn't sure, but she didn't like it.

They stayed at the cave for about thirty minutes while Cynthia played with dirt, moved her hands along the walls and occasionally asked Bjorn questions. "The hearts were missing? Black hair everywhere? Claw marks?" When she was finished she joined Bjorn and Anna in the center of the cave. "I think I have everything. There wasn't much, but I have enough."

"Enough for what?" Bjorn asked.

"What we're dealing with. First rule of hunting, ALWAYS be sure what your target is."

"Why's that?" Anna found herself asking.

"You could be prepared to kill one thing and turn out it's another. That's not only embarrassing, but could also be dangerous." Cynthia moves passed them towards the exit of the cave, Bjorn and Cynthia quickly followed, not wanting to be there longer than they had to.

—_**:0:—**_

"Yeah I saw it."

"—it was small—"

"—huge—"

"—scaly—"

"—hairy—"

"—blue—"

"—green—"

"—Black—"

"—tentacles—"

"—claws—"

"—wings—"

"—hooves—"

"—horns—"

"—teeth—"

"—red eyes—"

"—green eyes—"

"—I told you! I told you we were in danger. They lurk in the trees, in the shadows, the moon lets them walk free. I told you! I told you!"

Elsa cringed as red hot embarrassment crept up her cheeks, but it was nothing compared to the amount of pity she felt for Drake. Standing at the door of old man Dillon, She glanced over his shoulder at the pad of paper he was writing on. To her surprise he wasn't writing anything down, but was just moving the pen as if he was.

"Alright," he sighed, "thank you for your time Mister Dillon. I think I got all I need." He folded his paper up and began to walk away as the elder man called after him.

"I told you! They're coming for us! They're coming for us!"

Once Elsa and Drake were a sufficient distance away, Drake handed his pencil to Elsa, and with a straight face asked, "Could you do me a favor at put this through my left eye until it reaches my brain?"

She looked down at the pencil then back at him and started chuckling. "Was it that bad?"

Drake lowered his arm and they continued walking through the kingdom back to the castle. "It's expected. You have crazies, like old man Dillon, you have false witnesses, and then real ones, like Kristoff, but you have to sift through the crap to get to them." He froze midstep.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

He lowered his head. "I apologize for my crass speaking—"

She held out her hand. "Drake it's fine. Remember we're not that proper around here." Elsa turned her head when she heard the sounds of children playing in the courtyard and a smile crept across her lips making him confused. "I'll show you."

She made her way to the children, once they had seen her coming they had gasped excitedly. "Queen Elsa! Wanna play with us?!" But before she could respond they had already kicked the ball in her direction.

She stopped the ball with her foot. "I'm sorry, my dears, but I do not have the time too. I just wished to say hello."

The children all whined and groaned but all shouted an excited "hello!" Back to her. One of the children looked passed her at Drake who had held back. "Who's that?" He pointed.

When Elsa and taken Drake through her kingdom she had introduced him as a "specialist" to help with the attacks. She kept out the part of him being a Dragon Knight since she didn't want him being bombarded with questions. She knew how uncomfortable it could be when curious, well meaning people wanted to "see the magic".

"This is Drake. He's here to help the kingdom." The children regarded him for a moment as he gave them a shy wave and an awkward smile, but quickly forgot about him in favor of begging Elsa to play with them. Once again she apologized, but took the time to create a goal post made of ice at one end of the courtyard. They cheered excitedly and continued there game allowing Elsa and Drake to keep moving. "See? We're not that formal here."

He chuckled. "I appreciate you keeping my true identity a secret, your highness." She nodded, noticing the genuine gratitude in his voice. "That was, sorta cute what you did for them. Do you do stuff like that often for them."

She smiled, although the word "cute" seemed weird coming from him. "All the time. Ice skating, snow days, silly things like that."

He nodded with a half smile, he seemed like he wanted to say more, but instead cleared his throat and asked, "So where are we headed next?"

"The last witness I can think of, besides myself, is Dr. Rolf."

He looked at her. "You saw it too?"

She gave a short laugh. "Did I forget to mention that? I saw it when I put up the ice wall to save Anna and Kristoff."

"Oh. Well may I ask what it was you saw?"

She recounted the night as best she could, remembering claws, teeth and black fur. "And eyes the same color as the moon. A sort of silver white."

Drake pinched his brows together looking down at the ground as they walked. "Was the moon full?"

Thinking back on that night she realized, "As a matter of fact it was. How'd you know?"

His eyes were still down and his face twisted in thought when he responded, "Lucky guess."

She had the feeling that it was more to it then a lucky guess, but they were coming up on Dr. Rolf's office so she decided to let it go for now.

At the door, Elsa was only able to knock once when the door flew open. Dr. Rolf's beady eyes darted between the two from behind his thick rimmed glasses. Elsa gave a crooked uncomfortable smile. He was always a bit eccentric, maybe even a bit odd, but this time he seemed a bit more jittery.

"Who's this?"

Elsa looked behind her at Drake who was just as uneasy.

"This is Drake. He's here about the attacks—" Dr. Rolf threw open the doors and motioned for them to come in, but made them hurry. Once inside, Elsa turned around to question him. "Is something wrong? Are you seeing patients?"

Dr. Rolf shook his head as he locked and dead bolted his door. "No, I haven't been seeing patients since these attacks began." Elsa and Drake exchanged confused looks as Dr. Rolf shuffled past them towards a set of stairs leading down to a basement. "I've referred all my patients to my apprentice, Dr. Herman."

Elsa and Drake had to hurry after him seeing as how he was quickly descending the stairs and speaking just as fast. "I've spent the last few weeks examining the bodies. Something-something-something was off about them." He came to a locked door at the base of the stairs. "I kept asking myself, 'why only take the hearts? Were they eaten?' I didn't know." Fumbling with his keys, he opened the door. "Once again, thank you for helping to keep this room cold. It keeps the bodies from smelling."

Elsa and Drake entered the chilly room. Elsa remembered being her only once when she had to add the cold walls to his basement. A series of large boxes lined the floor of the basement, leading the pair to assume that was where Dr. Rolf was keeping the bodies. Drake began meandering around the boxes while Dr. Rolf went to a bookshelf along the wall.

"When I was a child, my family was told stories of a black castle in Transylvania that was home to a blood sucking demon," he removed a large spined book and took it to a nearby table to flip through it, "we thought it was just stories, but my parents believed them and instilled that fear into us. Since then we believe everything. Banshee, Nuckalvee, Giants," he motioned to Elsa, "sorceresses."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Drake open one of the boxes and begin examining the body. She had seen enough of death so she put her attention onto Dr. Rolf. "So a blood sucking demon is attacking Arendelle?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he landed on a page and pointed at it erratically, "this! No hearts, only attacks once a month, hair, teeth, claws. It's a lycanthrope."

Elsa examined the crude picture of a humanoid wolf looking creature drawn on its largest. "What's a Lycanthrope?"

"Werewolf." Dr. Rolf And Elsa looked back at Drake who was looking at a clump of hair he had pulled from the victim's body. "'_Even a man who is pure of heart, and says his prayers at night, may become a wolf, when the wolfbane blooms, and the moon is bright'._"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's some more Frozen stuff. For my usual readers I have been working on something awesome so stick around, you won't be disappointed.**

**In the meantime, on with the show. **

**Chapter 6: … when the wolfsbane blooms….**

Elsa and Anna were stunned into silence once Cynthia and Drake had finished with their assessments. Neither of the sisters had ever heard of anything so frightening, and under their noses this whole time. A human by day, and a wolf man under the full moon? Elsa slowly brought her hands to her mouth.

"Don't worry, your highnesses," Cynthia waved them off, "as scary as it is, these things are easy to deal with." She reached into her coat pocket and revealed a small bullet and placed it onto the table. "One Of these bad boys to the heart. Wham bam, thank ya ma'am."

"Wait wait wait," Anna threw her arms out, "you want to kill it? Isn't there a more not killy way to deal with werewolves?"

Cynthia's response was instant. "Nope." She fell into one of the chairs surrounding the dining room table. "Thems just how it is."

"What I think Anna means," Elsa took her sister by the shoulders as a way to calm her, "if these creatures are basically human, is there a more humane way?"

Cynthia rolled her head towards her brother who was seated on the other side of the table. It was clear with her expression that She knew the answer, but wanted to see what he would say.

He shuffled his shoulders now uncomfortable with the sudden attention. "Unfortunately it's not that simple. Once they change during the three nights of the full moon they are unable to control the beast inside of them. Many have killed friends and family because of it." He chose his next words carefully. "It's been our experience that putting them down is the most humane course of action."

The royals mouths fell. "But what about a cure." Anna asked, "Is there a cure for being a werewolf?"

Cynthia shook her head, appearing somewhat bored with the conversation as if she had had the conversation many times before. "There isn't a cure for Lycanthropy."

This time it was Drake's turn to object. "Well there's a cure for Vampires?"

She rolled her eyes with a mean glare. "Only if they haven't fed, which every Vampire does eventually. Every. Time." Once again an uncomfortable silence fell over the dining room. "Well," Cynthia clapped, "I'm beat, and we have a few days until the first full moon, so I'm gonna get some shut eye."

Elsa called to Gerda to set up some rooms for Drake and Cynthia and the pair disappeared into the castle.

"I'm not sure I like this," Anna said below her breath.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't either, but we're not the experts. They are."

Anna watched the doors as if they would return any second. "Elsa how did you get your powers?"

Startled by her sudden question, Elsa looked at her sister oddly. "Where did that come from?"

Anna shrugged. "Cynthia was wondering and now I'm wondering, although she was a little pushy which I thought was weird, but still, she asked me, but I didn't know, so now I'm asking you."

Elsa was still a little shocked by the sudden question, but she answered as best as she could. "Well I was born with them as far as I know. Why?"

Anna most have looked unsatisfied. "Well Cynthia mentioned some things that…". She was quiet before making a sudden break for the door, "I don't know. Never mind."

"Anna," she gently grabbed her sisters arm, "what else did she say?"

Anna looked into her sisters eyes that were now filled with the familiar worry and fear, but she couldn't find it in herself to lie to her. "She said, powers like yours don't just happen without something bad happening so that you can have them. If you didn't do anything, then somebody did."

Now Elsa could feel the fear building inside of her, evident by a small flurry of snow billowing around them.

—_**:0:—**_

It took some time for Anna to calm her sister down, but even once the snowfall had ended Elsa was still on edge. The implication that something bad had happened for Elsa to get her powers was a disturbing thought, one that would likely keep her sister awake at night. Guilt pulled at Anna's insides as she made her way to the stables. She needed some time to herself, and by "herself" she meant…

"Kristoff?"

The stables had been illuminated with a small fire set away from all the flammable hay. On the floor was a basket with a different assortment of Anna's favorite treat placed on top of a large blanket. Last, but not least, Filling the night air was the soft strumming of cords from Kristoff's guitar.

He smiled a one sided grin. "I, Uh, we haven't had a date night in a while—OOF!" He hadn't expected Anna to give him an incredible bear hug around his waist.

She buried her face into his chest. "You have no idea how much I need this right now."

He couldn't help but laugh as he set his guitar to the side, his other hand rubbing her back comfortingly. "I have some ideas. It's been a rough few weeks."

"Understatement." She muffled.

Still clinging to each other, the two shuffled comically over to the blanket and sat themselves down. "I got your—". She was already shoving fistfulls of chocolate into her mouth. "—favorite."

Cheeks full she gave him a kiss. "Ghang oo." He shook his head with a laugh and reached for a piece for himself only to have his hand slapped away.

—_**:0:—**_

"_Powers like yours don't just happen."_

The words hung over the queen like a dark cloud, haunting her no matter where she went to get away from it. Night had already fallen, but there was no way that she would be able to sleep tonight.

"Great something else to worry about." She sighed, putting her head into her hands as more snow began to fall around her. Frustrated She began waving her hands as if she were swatting flies, but that only made the snowfall worse. She grunted and quickened her pace to run away from the flurry.

Cuz that's worked before.

The snow around her began to worsen forcing her to brake into a run, her violet nightgown flapping around her ankles nearly tripping her, but she didn't care. She had to get away, she had to run, she had to forget it all. Werewolves and powers and being a queen to people who hated their neighbors cats, to try and get away from it all.

So she ran. Ignoring the snow, ignoring the slapping of her bare feet on the ground and the discomfort it caused. She ran, turning corners in the halls of her kingdom, then stopped in her tracks.

With everyone in the castle supposedly asleep she hadn't expected to see anyone as she wondered about her halls. She certainly didn't expect to see Drake standing at one of the open castle windows. As if he had heard her coming, he stepped away from the window waiting for whomever was coming.

He looked just as surprised as she did. "Your majesty? Is something the matter?"

She noticed that he had tensed his body as if something was seriously wrong. Body she noticed was still covered in a long-sleeved silk tunic for sleep. Guess he didn't get hot.

Quickly she corrected him. "Oh no, it's fine. I'm just… out for a walk." Drake rose a brow glancing at the snow falling around them. She cleared her throat before waving her hands so that the snow would vanish. "What about you? Was your room not satisfactory enough?"

She noticed a small tick at the side of his lip as if he was about to smirk, but quickly went deadpanned again.

He went back to the window leaning on his arms as he gazed over the fjord. "Just missing the nightly Dragon Songs."

She joined him by the window. "The 'Dragon songs'?"

"Well, back in Kuarlong many Dragon families live scattered through the mountains, so many that once night falls, you can hear them singing to their young. Their songs reverberate off the canyon walls, filling the air with a low beautiful hum." Drake then began to hum. A surprisingly lovely sound coming from deep within his chest.

She was impressed. So impressed she tried to copy him, but even with her talented singing voice she wasn't quite able to replicate it.

He laughed. "Close, but not quite. From here." He pointed to his chest, opened his mouth and let out another hum passed his throat and coming from his chest. Almost like a small growl, but more melodic.

"Like this," she tried again, but sounded more like she was dry heaving.

He coughed on his laughter, as if ready to start rolling on the ground but tried to keep his composure. "No, no. Like this." He hummed again, this time however there was a wisp of smoke billowing from his mouth. The growling hum got louder that started to rattle her insides. It was sudden, but not frightening.

She "wow'd". "I don't think I can do it that well, but I can try." She tried again, and while it was better, it paled in comparison. She giggled. "Maybe I'll leave the humming to you. You have a lovely voice by the way."

That wasn't something he was expecting and flushing he turned away. "Wh-why thank you."

As if saying something she wasn't meant to, flustered, she turned her attention back to the window. "Y-your welcome."

The two stood beside each other, staring awkwardly out the window until Drake spoke again. "There's something else on my mind that I've been thinking about."

For some reason, Elsa grew more uncomfortable once he had said that. "Oh?"

"It's about this werewolf. You said it was taking sheep first, right?"

She thought back. "That's right yes."

He leaned forward on the windowsill. "Werewolves are essentially mindless monsters that attack and kill any and everything they can. However your saying it killed sheep first, then humans? That might mean that its showing some intelligence."

Elsa nodded with understanding. "But what does that mean?"

He looked out over the fjord. "I'm not sure, But I don't think this is a simple werewolf attack."

Elsa absorbed the information. "What does Cynthia think about this?"

He shuffled his shoulders nervously. "Cynthia gets very set in her ways when she sets her mind to something. If I mention anything she'll probably just brush it off."

She watched him noticing how his confidence seemed to vanish when the subject about his sister was brought up. She squared her shoulders. "Well as queen, I suggest we go and speak to your sister about your concerns."

He looked at her strangely, but with a gulp and straightening his tunic, the two made their way to Cynthia's bedchambers.

"She might not be awake." He commented. "She sleeps so deeply you'd think SHE was the one part Dragon."

She giggled again. "You two get along right?"

He shrugged. "We do, as well as siblings do I suppose. You seem close to your sister."

She nodded with a smile that was beginning to waver. "We are now. Making up for lost time, I guess." He gave her a look that told her to elaborate. "Well when we were young, we were playing and I accidentally hurt her with my power. After that I shut her, and everyone else, out of my life. I was afraid of hurting her again."

Whenever Elsa found herself speaking about the incident she always found herself reliving the incredible guilt and pain that came with it. Sure Anna had forgiven her, saying there was nothing to forgive, but still Elsa was never the kind to forgive herself to easily. This being the case, as she spoke she hadn't realized that Drake began to lag a few steps behind her, a haunted look overshadowing his features.

"Drake? Is everything okay?" She wasn't sure how, but she got the feeling her story bothered him somehow.

He slowly shook his head. "No your highness. It's not you." He chuckled. "Would you believe I had a similar experience?" Her eyes widened, but he didn't elaborate. Instead he took a deep breath, shook his head and returned his attention to her. "We're almost there. We should see my sister." He moved passed her, ignoring her confusion and her wanting for him to continue further.

Luckily they had come to Cynthia's guest bedchambers, and after a few forceful knocks, they waited. "Like I said. Sleeps like the dead."

She laughed as The doors opened slowly, revealing a groggy, unkempt, and pantless Cynthia.

The both quickly turned their heads away. "God Cynthia, you couldn't bother to put on pants… again?"

She ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair, not at all ashamed by the fact that she was standing in nothing but a loose shirt and her underwear. "Your the one knocking at more door at midnight. You get what you get, little brother." Her tired eyes flitted to the queen beside him. "Is everything okay?"

Elsa cleared her throat but kept her gaze averted. "Drake has some concerns to raise with you."

It took him a moment to gather himself, but still he didn't look directly at his sister. "We need to talk about this werewolf." Cynthia folded her arms, a little bit more awake now. "Werewolves are mindless killing machines during the full moon right? If that's the case why did it attack and eat sheep before attacking humans?" Cynthia raised a brow. "Also. We have a few days before the first full moon, if the wolf is here, just hiding in human form, why not try to find it? We've got some silver, well, silverware why not just test it out on everyone in Arendelle?"

Now Cynthia started laughing. "Seriously? Just line everyone up, tell them we're testing for the werewolf curse, then hand them a silver fork? How well do you think that's gonna go?" Drake opened his mouth, but she wasn't finished. "People would start to turn on each other after testing the first house, and the last thing we want is for more chaos. Does that make sense?"

Elsa watched as Drake solemnly nodded his head. "Good. Now I'm going back to sleep. See ya in the morning baby brother. Loves."

Drake muttered an "I love you too" as she disappeared back into her bed chambers. "Well there you go. All's well."

Elsa watched the back of his head as he walked away. "So? That's it?" She hurried after him. "She just says 'no' and that's it."

He shrugged. "Technically she's in charge of this mission, so what she says goes."

Elsa found that odd. "But aren't you—"

"Yes I'm the Dragon Knight, but she's older than me and more experienced." Seemingly frustrated, he kept talking out loud. "I was about a year behind in my training, meaning I'm a year behind going on out on assignments, so what Cynthia says goes. So what if this is my first assignment, I can still have—"

"—wait, wait, this is your first assignment?"

Drake stopped in his tracks, groaning as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to. "Yes, well, yes Technically this is my first assignment. I've assisted in a few, but for the most part, yes."

Elsa wasn't sure what to do with this. On the one hand she wasn't sure how much she wanted someone inexperienced handling such a delicate situation. On the other hand she didn't feel one hundred percent ready to become queen, but she had to be for the sake of her people, perhaps for Drake it was the same thing? Drake had to start his journey as a Knight somewhere, whether he was ready or not. Still, why did he have to start here.

She sighed. "You should get some sleep." Clasping her hands together she turned around and began walking towards her own room. "Sleep well." She didn't turn around, but she had a feeling that Drake stood there, still kicking himself for his slip up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: …. and the moon….**

**Night of the first full moon**

Elsa watched as Drake and Cynthia disappeared into the darkening forest. The moon wasn't too high just yet, but they still had to set up an ambush for the creature. Elsa's only task was to keep the ice wall surrounding the forest up for the rest of the night, in the off chance the beast escaped them. Cynthia assured her that it wasn't possible, but Elsa decided to err on the side of caution.

With the wall back in place and the Knights on the Hunt, Elsa had little else to do, but return to her castle and wait. Coming to the doors to her castle she tilted her head when she noticed a note being being held by a wooden hand attached to the door. She fought the giggles in her throat and took the hand and note.

Unrolling it, she read, "_Elsa. In the kitchen lies a plate of our favorite chocolate truffles, made in celebration of the end of this werewolf hunt by Gerda. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to meet your beautiful, amazing, talented, adorable-freckled-faced sister to sneak into the kitchen to procure the truffles. Olaf's stick hand will guide you to my location._" Elsa glanced at his hand that began waving at her. She shook her head with a laugh, but really, chocolate truffles did sound delicious.

She opened the doors to the castle and set Olaf's arm down. The twig began hopping through the halls of her castle with Elsa following close behind.

Another of her and Anna's "secret chocolate raids"wasn't something she should be doing. Surely she had other things to attend to, like sitting around worrying about what Cynthia said about her powers, or worrying about the Knights and whether or not they'd be okay. Or if the werewolf would kill them and then come for her and her family.

….okay maybe one truffle wouldn't hurt.

Olaf's twig arm led her to another arm dangling from a suit of armor, this one also holding a note.

"_Okay so this isn't my EXACT location, but I had to see if you were serious."_

Elsa raised a brow before a hand clamped over her mouth. "Shh! It's just me." Anna whispered. "We have to be quiet. Gerda might be on to us. Olaf is on the lookout, but we've got to be quick, and Kristoff is ready to intercept us." Elsa let out an aggravated "mmph" from behind her hand. "Oh sorry."

Elsa massaged her cheeks. "I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry Elsa, but you know how seriously I take my truffle missions." She took her sister by the hand and led her along the walls. Peeking around the corner Anna caught a glimpse of the kitchen doors. It opened a crack giving the sisters a shot of Olaf motioning with his head for the two to join him. At the end of the hall, Kristoff and Sven gave a thumbs up, signaling that they were ready.

"Okay, go." The sisters and the arms, crouching low, scuttled to the kitchen. Sven and Kristoff crawled comically on the floor meeting them halfway. Olaf held open the door so all four could slip inside.

"It's about time you showed up."

The group stood frozen in place, and not because of Elsa's powers. Their elderly servant, Gerda, stood over the tray of truffles with her arms folded, and eyes narrowed with an amused smirk.

"Olaf you were supposed to look out for Gerda!" Anna glared at the snowman.

Putting his arms back in place, he stated. "I am! She's right there." And with a wooden finger, pointed at Gerda.

The sisters face palmed, "This is what we get for having a snowman as a lookout." Kristoff groaned. But none of them could find it in them to be angry with the adorable snowman.

They stood straight. "Well, Gerda," Elsa started, "we, uh, heard…" Elsa trailed off when Gerda began shaking her head with a laugh.

She took the tray of chocolate and presented it to the royal them. "I've been the victim of your sneaky, 'truffle theft' for years now. After all this time, trust me, I don't need a talking snowman to let me know what you two are up to. Now there's just more of you."

Once they all had a couple of truffles in hand, Gerda went to a picture of milk on the table and poured each of them a mug. "Besides," she continued, "it's been stressful around here, and none so much as right now. So truffles seems more than fair to me." She handed the mugs of milk to the royals. "Do you think they'll succeed?"

Anna, Gerda, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven watched Elsa closely before she answered. She took a small sip of her milk after a nibble of truffle. "I do."

She hoped she sounded convincing enough.

—_**:0:—**_

Once he had finished gathering a new batch of firewood, Drake let the logs slip lazily from his arms, hitting the ground with an obnoxiously loud clatter.

"Would you settle down?" His ear twitched. Cynthia had taken a position ten feet away atop a nearby hill, giving her a perfect vantage point into the opening Drake was occupying beneath the trees. "You're supposed to be a 'helpless camper', not a bored one."

His extra sensitive ears helped to hear his sisters criticism perfectly. Thankfully her hearing was just as good allowing the two to speak to each other as if they were standing side by side. "Technically I am a helpless camper. I've never been camping before." He sat down on a log and began poking at my the fire he had made.

"Well give yourself some credit. You made that fire without using Dragon fire."

He glared in her direction, knowing she could see him through the scope in her hunting rifle. "Is that another jab at the fact I haven't gone Dragon yet?"

"Well to be fair you haven't needed too. I just hope when the time comes you'll be ready too." Drake huffed and continued poking anxiously at the fire. "Will you relax. This may be your first mission unsupervised, but you've assisted before."

"It's not that," he snapped, "I'm just… ready to get this over with."

"Well I dunno it's not that bad here. The royals are better than most others we've met. At least they're not all judgey about us. Remember that one guy who turned us away because a 'woman can't be a knight'." Drake shrugged, she did have a point. "Ya know," Cynthia continued, "The queens also kinda hot."

Drake whipped his head in her direction again, pointing his poking stick into the air as if he was hoping to jam it into her eye. "Don't. Do not go there."

She laughed. "What? I just said she was kinda hot. In an elegant, sophisticated kinda way."

Drake sputtered over his words. "That's beside the point—"

"So you admit she's attractive?"

"Of course she's attractive." He quickly lowered his voice seeing as it had raised slightly. "I just don't want you doing your whole, 'matchmaker' thing."

"Oh come on, I only did that once." Drake could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Besides you liked Arabella didn't you?"

Drake sighed heavily. "The date was atrocious! I didn't have the heart to tell you. Didn't you notice we never went out again?"

It was Cynthia's turn to sputter. "I thought you were playing hard to get!"

"For two months?!" Once again he had to lower his voice. "I love you, but don't ever set me up again. Besides, she's a queen and I'm a Knight, kinda taboo don't ya think?"

Cynthia was about to ask why his date went so wrong when something caught her attention. "Drake? Beside me do you hear anything else?"

Drake strained his ears towards his surroundings. "Besides the wind through the trees, no, nothing." They both went silent as the realization of what that meant set in.

"Stay sharp Drake, I think—" With his ears were suddenly on full alert he heard something roar and begin attacking his sister.

"CYNTHIA!" He leapt into action, but he didn't get a few feet towards her rescue when something leapt from the trees and on top of him.

He felt razor like claws rip through the shoulders of his tunic and dig into his flesh. A tremendous weight on top of him pushed him deeper into the earth, making it difficult to breathe. He suddenly cringed when hot rancid breath brushed against his face making him gag.

"Ugh, so gross." Now knowing that it was pressed against the back of his head, he threw his head back, slamming into its snout. It howled in pain and stumbled back, allowing Drake to flip over onto his back and plant a kick into its ribs. Thankfully Drake was strong enough he heard a few of them crack.

Drake got to his feet. The creature that had attacked him stood at least a foot taller than his six foot frame and was up on its hind legs. It's body appeared humanoid, it's hands and legs fitted with massive claws already dripping with Drake's blood. It's face extended into a snout, beady silver eyes and large pointed tipped ears. For all intensive purposes, it was a wolf walking around on its hind legs.

Drake managed a "What the hell", as the wolf roared in both pain and rage before lunging at Drake. Fangs bared and pointed directly at his throat.

Thinking quickly, Drake rolled to the side into a lunging position, before drawing a twelve inch blade from his boot. A blade made of pure silver.

"Silver to the heart," he told himself, "nothing fancy." The wolf corrected itself and lunged again, this time slashing at Drake with his claws and ripping into his arm as he moved out of the way. Luckily Drake was able to get a shot in as well, the silver blade making its skin sizzle and burn from the touch.

The two shuffled around each other, the wolf attempting to rip out Drakes throat while Drake tried to pierce its heart. Suddenly a shot rang out from the hilltop, the hilltop Cynthia had been.

"CYNTHIA!" Luckily Drakes shouting distracted the wolf enough to give him a chance to put the blade through its heart.

He hurried up the hill as soon as it was dead, frantically calling for his sister. Once he got to the top, Cynthia was getting to her feet, pushing the bloody corpse of another wolf off of her.

He rushed over and threw his arms around her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did it bite you?!" He looked her over, noticing some bloody claw marks, but no bites.

She pushed him off. "I'm fine. It just took me by surprise is all." She picked up her lever action hunting rifle off the ground. "At least I got it." They looked back at the withering corpse of the werewolf, slowly shifting back into its human form. "What about you?"

The looked down the hill seeing the werewolf Drake had stabbed also reverting back to its human shape.

"Werewolves don't hunt in packs." He said worriedly. "What kinds of werewolves are these?"

—_**:0:—**_

Sven's head suddenly jerked upwards, his ears frantically moving in all directions. Noticing his odd behavior Kristoff asked, "You okay buddy? What's wrong?"

Everyone else in the kitchen looked at Sven when he became more erratic, Elsa in particular could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Slowly the royals in the kitchen could hear blood curdling screams coming from outside the castle.

"Queen Elsa!" She recognized the voice of one of her guards calling out to her. He burst through the kitchen doors, panting and terrified. "The city is under attack!"

Her heart dropped into her stomach, but she had to ignore the shaking in her legs and the pounding in her ears. She hurried from the kitchen, leaving her sister and friends in her frigid wake. She shed her icy dress, replacing it with a full piece unitard, boots and a coat meant for more active wear. She burst through the castle doors, seeing Bjorn and his men were helping Arendelle's citizens into the castle courtyard.

"Move! Move! Move!" Bjorn raised a crossbow and fired. Elsa followed the arrow with her eyes, seeing it pierce the skin of an enormous wolf like creature that had leapt towards a family.

Leaping into action, Elsa shot a blast of ice at the wolf, pinning the bloody creature to the ground.

"Captain!" She called, "have your men get as many people into the castle as possible!"

Surprised he responded, "My queen! Stay back! There are at least four of those beasts out there! Surely you can't—" The wolf that had frozen to the ground, broke through the ice like it was mere tissue paper, and continued its attack. More of Elsa's guards shot at the incoming beast, but none of their arrows had any effect.

Elsa once again blasted the wolf, this time adding more and more ice to keep it down.

"Bjorn!" Bjorn and Elsa followed the voice to one of the windows of the castle, and two wolves leaping through it.

Elsa felt her heart stop. Two of the wolves were now in her castle. Her home. Where Anna was.

"Anna…" she managed a small whisper before Bjorn yelled at the top of his lungs.

"QUEEN ELSA!"

She looked forward as the wolf she had frozen broke free and was now inches from her face.

She braced herself, wondering what it would feel like to have claws slash her skin, draining her of blood and flesh. That was what she expected. What She hadn't expected was the resulting shockwave when Drake threw himself into the attacking wolf with a sickening slam. She blinked when the "slam" knocked her out of her momentary stuper, just as Drake was putting a glistening twelve inch blade into the wolves chest.

"MY QUEEN!" More shouting to get her attention, but a ringing in her ears and shock surging through her body made it impossible to hear anything. "MY QUEEN!" Elsa didn't come out of her petrification until Bjorn made the mistake of grabbing her arm.

With a surprised gasp, she pushed her hand against his chest, sending a firm, yet tame, mist of ice to push him back.

"Apologies," he shivered, "but we need you present with us."

She nodded before scanning the courtyard, then she remembered. "Anna!" She turned heel and ran full speed back into the castle with Bjorn and Drake calling after her.

_Please be okay, _she pleaded, _please be unhurt. Please be okay. _She repeated this mantra as if by some stroke of miracle the gods above would hear her prayers and make it be. With ice trailing behind her, she didn't have the time to look behind her at the chaos in her castle. She had to find Anna. She had to make sure she was safe.

Her stomach clenched when she heard the screams of her sister.

_No…_

But her fears were extinguished when she saw Anna, unharmed, running towards her with Olaf in hand, Sven and Kristoff on her heels.

"NOT THIS WAY! NOT THIS WAY!" Anna cried when she saw her sister, "THAT WAY, THAT WAY!" Elsa was so relieved to see her sister she hadn't noticed the Werewolf giving chase behind them.

Seeing the beast closing in on her family filled Elsa with a rage she didn't know she was capable of, and without a second thought, blasted it with as much ice as she could muster. This time, the wolf was knocked back with thick icicles sticking out of its body. She shot again, and again, and again, grunting and snarling like a rabid animal.

_It attacked my sister! It tried to kill her! _

"Elsa!" Firm gentle hands wrapped around her arm and pulled her gently. "That's enough. I think you go him."

She looked into her sisters worried eyes before looking back at the wolf who was now covered in icy spikes, dripping with a mixture of water and blood into the floor. Still it's lips curled with hunger and rage before weakly advancing on them.

The small Arendelle family jolted when a loud pop sounded from behind them, followed by the wolf staggering backwards. They turned around just as Cynthia pulled on the lever of her hunting rifle, release the spent bullet, load another one, and fire again. Blood spurted from its chest when Cynthia's silver bullet went right through.

"You should go check on your people, your highnesses." Cynthia cocked her weapon again. "They may need you."

"Don't need to tell us twice." Anna took her sister by the hand and the group made their way to the main hall where their people were waiting for them.

—_**:0:—**_

"How did this happen? Why did this happen? What the hell happened?"

Elsa looked around the main hall, seeing groups of her people bloody, exhausted and scared. They seemed to be just as confused about the night's events as she was. Occasionally she would be bombarded with questions, questions she didn't have the answer too.

Anna, Kristoff and Sven helped with some of the wounded while Olaf walked closely to Elsa's ankles.

"Don't bother her right now." He told another, this time the sound of his voice snapping her out of her trance. "Are you alright?"

She looked down at him with his large eyes sad with worry. She smiled when she realized he was the first one to ask her that question. "I… I'm…" Her eyes floated to the doors noticing Cynthia and Drake walking into the hall, both of which were speaking quietly with one another.

Like a switch in her mind, confusion and anxiety shifted to anger. Her brows furrowed with trembling anger She stomped towards them, each step creating sheets of ice on the ground.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" She ignored her snowy friend as the closer she got to the Knights, the angrier she became.

Drake and Cynthia argued in hushed tones until Drake saw the angered queen headed right for them. He pushed passed his sister to intercept the Queen.

"Your highness." Were the only words he was able to get out before she brought the palm of her hand across his face.

The slap rang through the large hall louder than any weapon Cynthia may have carried, and worked in silencing everyone gathered.

Drake looked back at her, no anger in his face. "I deserve that—" another slap. This time, leaving a streak of ice across his face.

Cynthia made to tell Elsa off, but Drake held out his hand to stop her.

Elsa began to speak.

"We trusted you. _**I **_trusted you. I brought you into my kingdom to help us, and instead things have gotten worse. You promised me that everything was under control, but now look at us." She three out her arm, motioning to the chaos.

The ice across his face began to melt. "Your right, and I'm sorry, but we weren't prepared for this."

"Drake—" Cynthia put her hand on his shoulder, probably to stop him from speaking further, but he shrugged her hand off.

"Werewolves don't travel in packs and they were hiding among you this whole time." This time he turned around to face his sister. "If we had gone through with my plan we may have found them before this happened."

She glared. "Don't you dare blame me for this."

"I'm not blaming you! I'm stating a fact. Had we looked for them—"

"We would have stopped after the first one, but there would have been five more after that—"

"It would have been a start!"

"Elsa!" The arguing stopped when Anna called out. In her arms was the servant Gerda, whose arm was dripping with blood. "I think we have a problem." Elsa looked closer at the wound and the large bite marks.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story for so long and especially the two guest reviewers who had provided some awesome feedback. I hope to hear more from you guys for this next chapter. **

**Yes, it was watching Frozen 2 that gave me the motivation to jump back into this one, and I plan on finishing it…. eventually. **

**Anyways, read and review and on with the show.**

**Chapter 8: …. is bright.**

"She was bitten!"

"Oh gods Simon! You're bitten too!"

"You have a bite on your arm!"

"It was just a scratch!"

Elsa listened in horror while the panicked voices of her people flooded her senses. Bitten? Does that mean that they were werewolves now? Why weren't they changing?

Then one statement stuck out to her. Sounding as loud as if it was right here.

"We have to kill them! Their wolves now!"

Her head snapped in the direction of an elderly man trying to rally people to his cause. "They were bitten, they have to be killed." he repeated.

"We need to kill them before they turn, right?!" Without waiting for a response, he headed to the closest person who had claimed to have been bitten.

**BANG! **

Everyone froze.

Cynthia had taken one of her six shooters and had taken a shot into the air before aiming the smoking barrel at the instigator. "Take another step and they'll be scooping your brains off the walls."

The silence was so potent a pin could be heard being dropped from outside the castle.

"Well, she cant stop all of us." This time it was a woman on the other side of the hall. If anyone had blinked they would have missed Cynthia drawing her other pistol and pointing it at her forehead.

"Wanna bet?"

Once again. Silence.

"Okay!" Olaf bounced towards her. "How about we all settle down and give each other warm hugs!" He threw his twig arms around Cynthia's leg. As he squeezed his eyes drifted to Gerda and the ripped fabric of her tunic. "HEY! Her bites gone!" Elsa followed his finger, sure enough Gerda's bite had vanished.

Elsa began frantically shaking her head. "No. No this can't be happening." She put her fingers to her temples. "I need to… I need to go." She knew she shouldn't have, she knew her people looked to her for strength, guidance and care, but she couldn't be there. She had to leave, if only for a moment, she had to leave.

"Elsa?" She could hear her sister calling after her, but she ignored her. She had to get away.

—_**:0:—**_

The sun had started to peak over the Arendelle mountains, allowing the warmth of the morning sun to bleed through the castle windows. With the commotion mitigated for a moment, Drake and Cynthia stepped out into the hall.

The exhausted young man ran his hands through his dark brown hair before letting them fall over his neck. His fingers traced over open wounds on his neck and shoulders.

"Told ya the tunic was useless." Cynthia muttered. "Your leather vest will give you more protection."

Drake chuckled. "Cuz your always right, right?" He turned to her with anger pushing down his brows. "Except now. These aren't werewolves, Cynthia. What are they?"

"They are werewolves." She defended. "You know how there are different sub species of animals? Grizzly Bears and black bears? Both bears, just different kinds. These are werewolves, just different than what we're used to."

Drake waved her off. "Okay fine. Same but different, whatever, but what do we do now?!" Drake then saw something his face Elder sister do something she hadn't done since they were kids. She started chewing her nails. "Oh god."

She caught herself and quickly pulled her fingers from her teeth. "It's nothing."

"Horse crap. You only do that when something is seriously wrong. Do you know what's happening here?"

"No!" She yelled as she tucked her hands into her armpits to keep from chewing them. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

He looked at her oddly. She was now talking to herself, pacing around the hallway with her head down and away from him. "What are you talking about? Didn't father teach us to be prepared for anything."

She ignored him as she began chewing her nails again. "This was supposed to be a simple mission. In and out."

He finally grabbed her arm. "Cynthia, what are you talking about?"

Looking into his eyes she was contemplating whether or not to tell him, but she knew it would be useless to try and hide something from him.

"We're not just here to hunt a monster." She finally said. "Dad had another mission for me, concerning the snow queen."

Drake twisted his face in confusion, but then it finally hit him causing him to drop his hand from her arm. "He wanted to know if Elsa was dangerous. Didn't he?"

She gave a curt nod. "Can you blame him? I mean she had a panic attack and covered her kingdom in ice. Hell she created a LIVING THING, even for magic that's not usual."

His voice rose. "Elsa isn't dangerous!" A more horrifying thought entered his mind. "What was he going to do if she was dangerous? Lock her away like they did to uncle Draco?"

She ripped her finger from her mouth again. "It doesn't matter. Elsa isn't as dangerous—"

"She's not dangerous at all! She doesn't know HOW to be dangerous."

She turned her back to him. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "It does matter! This whole time you were looking for an excuse to report back to dad that she's some sort of monster or something! But the fact is, we've never met a more kind hearted pair of sisters."

She jerked her shoulder away. "Do you want me to say I was wrong? Fine. I was wrong!" She threw her hands out in a mocking fashion, "Hey ho, full of herself Cynthia was finally wrong! There. Happy!" She spun on her heel and began to walk away. He took a step forward but she yelled after him. "Don't follow me Drake! Just leave me alone." She stomped away leaving a heavy tension in the space between the siblings.

—_**:0:—**_

It had taken some time for Anna to settle the anxiety In the great hall, but Once it seemed that all was well Anna made her way to the exit.

On her way out, Kristoff gently took her by the arm. "Anna, Where are you going?"

She looked back at him with worry disguised as determination. "I've got to find Elsa. We need her here."

Kristoff seemed like he was about to object, but shut his mouth, kissed her on the forehead and released her.

Anna began searching all of Elsa's usual spots around the castle, such as her room and the kitchen, but found no one. Once she had finished searching the common places, including the bathroom, she tried opening doors to random rooms.

"Elsa!" She called to the empty room. "Nothing." She shut it and tried another room. "Elsa! Nope. Elsa! Ugh-no!" Next room. "Els—Oh." This room wasn't empty, but wasn't occupied with anyone she was expecting.

Cynthia spun towards her, surprised by Anna's sudden intrusion. "I'm sorry." Anna held her hands up, "I was just…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed that Cynthia was subtly trying to wipe her nose and puffy eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," she sniffled, "I'm great."

Anna could hardly believe what her eyes were telling her. It had only been a few days since she'd known Cynthia, but she never came off as a crier.

"You're sure? I mean—"

"I'm okay your highness!" Cynthia snapped and turned her back to her.

Anna narrowed her eyes and stomped toward her. "I usually don't do this, but your attitude calls for it." She cleared her throat and held her chin high, "as princess of Arendelle you will not speak to me in such a manner. Is that clear?"

Cynthia begrudgingly composed herself and spoke through slightly clenched teeth. "My apologies, your highness."

"Good. No seeing as you work for me still I order you to tell me what's bothering you ...please… if you want."

Cynthia raised a brow, but couldn't suppress a tiny giggle. "Yes ma'am." She sighed, turning back to face the wall. "All of this is my fault. If I had listened to Drake this might not have happened."

Anna shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah you're probably right. With his plan we might have been able to find the wolf faster. My question is why didn't you want to do that?"

Cynthia sighed again and began chewing her nails. "I don't know. I just… he's my little brother…"

"So what? His opinion doesn't matter?"

Cynthia turned her head sharply to glare at Anna. "Of course it does!" She shuffled her shoulders after her outburst. "It's just… I'm his big sister. I'm supposed to have all the answers. Ya know? When we were kids and studied and worked together, he always came to me for help. Our father rode him pretty hard, but he never had to pretend with me."

Anna nodded. "You looked after him?"

Cynthia smiled. "We didn't have a mother growing up, so I kinda took the roll."

"Awe," Anna clasped her hands underneath her chin and made an adorable face. "Your little boy is growing up."

She scoffed, but shrugged. "I suppose so." She let out a long breath. "At the same time I'm ready for him to spread his wings. Literally."

"That reminds me," Anna suddenly said, "why hasn't he changed into a dragon? I mean I guess he hasn't needed to, but still. I wanna see a dragon."

Cynthia couldn't help but laugh, but as she was about to respond the door opened a crack enough for Kristoff to poke his head in.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." He breathed. "You have to come with me. Gerda has made a decision and you need to talk to her."

"What decision?" Cynthia asked.

Kristoff's eyes drifted to the weapon holstered at her hip and it was easy to draw a conclusion.

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa's fingers gripped the windowsill, the pressure behind her eyes had finally built to the point that she needed a release. She felt her icy touch reach out, covering the ground, windows and walls in ice. She wiped her eyes free of tears as she took another look around her. She was sure that Anna wouldn't think to look for her in a random hall down in the guest wing of the castle.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. "First people have died, and now Gerda…" she put her hand over her mouth trying to repress a shiver of horror. What was going to happen to Gerda? Was she a monster now...just like her.

"WHA!"

She let out a small "eep" when she heard someone hit the ground with a "Thud". Someone slipping on her Ice no doubt.

"Oh no." She hurried down the hall until she came upon Drake, who, sure enough, had slipped onto his behind because of her ice. Her worries momentarily forgotten, She suppressed a laugh.

He looked up at her, laughing mockingly. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." He put his hand onto the ground, melting some of the ice so he could stand on solid ground, and got to his feet.

"I'm sorry." She quickly gained composure of herself. "I wasn't aware that anyone else was down here. I thought I could," she gestured to the ice on the ground, "vent my frustrations." She waved her hands to remove the ice.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." He sighed. "The whole 'weight of the world on your shoulders' kinda thing. But in my case it's just one kingdom."

Her brows furrowed in anger and agitation. "Well for me, it IS my world."

He hadn't realized his mistake until it was too late. Horrified he tried back peddling. "Well—no I—I didn't mean anything by—I'm so sorry…"

She wanted to be mad, but seeing the look of genuine guilt on his face, she couldn't be. She knew the look all too well the night of the accident and she would be forced to look at herself in the mirror.

She sighed and put up her hand to stop him. "It's okay. You didn't mean anything by it."

He seemed relieved, but was still guilty. Drake moved passed her and made his way to the window looking over the fields of Arendelle.

"I can not express just how sorry I am." He said quietly. "It's our fault your people are in this position, and I don't know how to fix this."

In some strange way, Elsa could almost hear the same conversation being had a couple years ago when she had covered her kingdom in ice. She too had made a horrible mistake and had no idea how to fix it.

He continued. "You asked us here to help and we've only made things worse."

"We don't know that." She found herself saying. "For all we know this was bound to happen, and if it wasn't for you then we would be in even more trouble than we already are." He leaned onto his elbows as another question came to her. "May I ask why you seem hesitant to change into your dragon form?" He turned his head to her, surprised by her question. "You were arguing with your sister about it. So I was curious."

He exhaled, fogging up the window glass and began doodling a small dragon with his finger. "You probably know this, but having that kind of power is both intoxicating and horrifying. For me, whenever I even think about changing, I just see fire, as blue as the ocean, destroying everything it touches." He finished the doodle on the fogged glass. "All fire can do is destroy."

Elsa looked at the dragon on the window and an idea came to her. "I need to show you something."

He was confused. "What?"

"Come with me." She turned around and started down the hall.

"Wait wait, where are you going?" He called.

"First were going to the horses. Then I've got to show you something." Excitement bubbled inside of her. Maybe she would be able to help someone the same way Anna had helped her.

—_**:0:—**_

"Whoa. Y-you did this?"

Elsa followed his line of sight to the ice palace before them. "Yup." She dismounted her horse and made her way up the icy staircase, motioning for him to follow her. "This was a couple years ago. Sometimes, I come up here if I really need some time to myself." Coming to the enormous ice doors they slowly began to open revealing a giant ogre shaped snowman giving a small bow to the snow queen.

Elsa bowed back as the ogre started growling at Drake. "It's okay Marshmallow, he's with me." Satisfied he stepped aside so the two could enter the ice palace.

"Marshmallow?"

She chuckled. "Olaf gave him that name."

"Course he did." Drake looked around the palace in awe. "This is magnificent." His head jerked to the side when he began hearing small chittering coming towards them.

She laughed again. "And those are the snowgies."

"Snow—WHA!" Dozens of Tiny snowmen, made of just three snowballs, scurried passed him and jumped onto Elsa.

She squealed with delight. "It's great to see you all too."

Drake looked down at the snowgies with laughter. "So you created these little guys? And the big guy? Why?"

Laughing she got to her feet as a few snowgies hung off of her. "Well I created these little guys on accident. I had a cold, and it was a huge thing and… yeah." Her attitude shifted when she glanced at Marshmello. "I created him to keep people out."

She set the snowgies onto the ground and began strolling around her palace, staring at its icy walls and the memories they held.

"After I was crowned queen, and mine, and a dozen other kingdoms found out what I was, I came here. Created this palace, created him, and committed to live my life alone, where I couldn't hurt anyone." She snorted a laugh. "Which lasted about five minutes before Anna came looking for me."

He joined her in laughing. "I can see that. Sounds like a fun idea to exile yourself, but what did you plan to do about food?"

She picked up on his sarcasm. "I was in the moment alright. My point is that when I finally allowed myself to let it go, I created this." She gestured around her. "Letting the storm rage on, if you will."

He seemed to understand where she was going. "You've created, but like I said before, fire can only destroy."

"Well I almost killed my sister with my power." She didn't mean to say it so bluntly, it just came out that way. Her sudden outburst earned a large eyed, jaw dropped response. No going back now. "I was overwhelmed when she came for me, I lashed out and my powers—" she bit her trembling lip, "I almost…"

She looked down at her clasped hands, haunted and ashamed.

"When I first started showing signs of my powers," he said, "my older brother and I thought it would be fun to go and try them out, see what I could do. We went to the woods, threw some rocks around, punched some trees, etc., but what we didn't know was that I had disturbed a sand viper nest. Think of them as huge, deadly snakes. Their venom is fast acting, and when my brother was bitten on his arm I panicked, and the next thing I knew I had taken a rock and hacked off his arm."

They stood in silence, losing track of time of how long they stood in their own shame. They didn't move until the ice palace began to glow with a yellow and orange hue from the rising sun.

She smiled. "Follow me." She led him up the winding icy staircase to a much larger room on the second story. The doors to the balcony had already parted, giving them a perfect view of the sun rising over the mountains. "There's one thing fire does. Provides warmth."

He smiled. "Well there's that." They watched the sun rise until it's rays began to be too bright forcing them back into the palace. "This is incredible, your highness. I wish I was capable of such amazing things."

"Well you never know until you try." She smirked. "I just wish I had known what I was capable of." She appeared forlorn again. "But my parents had told me to conceal, don't feel."

He chuckled. "Well I know a thing or two about, well my father at least."

She nodded. "I don't blame them. They did the best they could. It's not like there's a guidebook for parents when their child is born with magic." She looked towards the sky. "But they are nestled in the warmth of Valhalla now."

An odd silence fell over them for a few moments. "What did you say?" He finally asked. "Valhalla?"

She was confused. "Yes? Home of the gods and where the souls of the dead pass on."

Drake had his brows pinched together in thought. "The gods? Like Odin? Loki?"

"Yes. Are they not your gods?"

He shook his head but his expression made it clear he was thinking about something. "No, not ours." His eyes started moving quickly as he began muttering to himself, she couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but she managed to pick out two words. "Odin" and "Fenrir".

He slapped his hand against his forehead and exclaimed, "Of course!"

His sudden outburst startled her. "What? What is it?"

He started to laugh hysterically. "Elsa. Your a genius," then he did something completely unexpected. He excitedly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air to spin her around. "Your a genius!" He shouted again.

She had never been touched by anyone but her sister and especially not like this. She was so alarmed that a small ice flurry shot from her body, covering him in snow. Once covered he quickly set her back down.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, no, it's me that's sorry! I just—"

"Well you wouldn't have if I didn't—"

"Oh my—did I hurt you?"

He was taken aback before letting out a short laugh. "Elsa you could never hurt me." Her eyes went wide. His words somehow bringing an unfamiliar warmth to her cheeks. "Er-what I meant was, you can't hurt me because of my powers and … yeah."

Now the silence was awkward.

"So I think I know how to fix this." He finally said.

"Oh good." She cleared her throat. "Th-then what do we do?"

He headed for the staircase. "I'll tell you on the way, but if I'm right, we can save everyone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Let it go**

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Kristoff put his hand on Anna's arm to calm her, but she jerked it out of his grip, and returned her anger to Gerda. "YOU CAN'T QUIT ON US LIKE THIS!"

Gerda was seated at a table, hands clasped in her lap and back straight as to try and maintain some form of dignity. "This is my choice."

"NO!" Anna slammed her hands onto the table. "WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY!"

With her eyes closed, Gerda took a long inhale. "There is no other way." She opened her eyes and motioned to Cynthia. "Ask her."

Anna followed her line of sight, but shook her head. "No, no, no, we have options. We-we-we can cage you up the three nights of the full moon—"

Gerda shook her head. "I refuse to live like that." She stood up from the table and took Anna by the hands. Anna tried to pull her hands away, but Gerda's fingers were tight for an old woman. "I've lived a long, and fulfilling life. I may not have had children," her throat began to tighten as she cupped Anna's cheek, "but I helped raise two beautiful daughters," both were now shedding tears, "and I couldn't be more proud." She leaned forward, kissing Anna and the forehead, before passing her off to Kristoff.

He cradled her closely as she began sobbing into his chest.

Gerda approached Cynthia. "I'm ready."

Cynthia averted her gaze to the floor, as her thumb caressed the handle of her holstered gun. "There's no rush. You'll have until sundown."

Gerda tenderly took her hand. "That's sweet, but I would like to get this over with as soon as I can. Let's not put it off." With a trembling hand Cynthia reached for her sidearm. Gerda reached for her hand with her own. "It's okay dear. I've already forgiven you."

Tears began to sting the back of Cynthia's eyes. Blinking them away, she focused on Anna being held by Kristoff. "Y-you two might want to leave."

Anna shook herself out of Kristoff's hold and wrapped her arms around Gerda, making sure to put herself between Cynthia and her. "No." She sobbed, "I can't lose you. Not like this."

Gerda spoke like a stern parent. "Princess Anna, please. Don't make this any more difficult than it already is." Gerda motioned for Kristoff to take Anna away and out of the room. It took him a moment, but he was finally able to wrench Anna away from her and take her out of the small room.

Gerda took a few deep breaths. "Okay. I'm ready."

Cynthia kept her eyes down as she removed her weapon from its holster. With her thumb on the hammer she prepared to pull it back, but something caught her attention. Jerking her head, her ears twitched to the sounds of someone calling out to her.

"What's wrong?" Gerda asked.

Cynthia shook her head. "It's Drake? And the queen." She reholstered her weapon. "I'll be right back." Gerda was confused, but watched as Cynthia disappeared.

—_**:0:—**_

Olaf and Sven had been pacing back and forth in the main hall, unaware of what was supposedly happening with Gerda. It wasn't until Kristoff was guiding a hysterical Anna did they begin to worry.

"Anna?" The snowman whimpered. "Is everything…."

Anna ignored him, pulling herself out of Kristoff's arms and shoving him back.

"Why did you do that?! We can still help her!"

Kristoff held out his hands, approaching Anna as if she was a frightened animal. She didn't move to hit him, or run when he hugged her again. "No Anna, we can't." He said sadly.

Once again she burst into tears, crumbling into his arms. Olaf and Sven snuck up beside her, both holding her close.

"Anna, what's happening?" Olaf asked innocently.

Anna wiped her eyes as best she could and knelt beside him. "I-it's Gerda…. she—"

"ANNA!"

Elsa and Drake burst through the doors, both startling and confusing to the four gathered.

"ANNA!" Elsa called again and ran to her sister. Meanwhile Drake had been calling for his sister.

Anna got to her feet in time for Elsa to wrap her arms around her neck. "I have great news!" She pulled back, just now noticing the state Anna was in. "Wh-why are you sad?"

Anna wiped her eyes and nose. "Why are you so giddy?"

"Yeah what's up with you two?" Cynthia asked when she joined them. "I could hear you calling for us."

Elsa took her sister by the hands. "Anna, you remember the stories papa told us about the gods? Odin, Thor, Loki?" Anna nodded. "Do you remember the tale of how Odin locked away Loki's son, Fenrir?"

Anna thought for a moment. "I think so? Locked away with a dwarven chain?"

Elsa nodded excitedly. "Did you also know that before Fenrir was locked away he had children?"

Anna seemed confused. "Children?"

"That's right." said Drake. "Fenrir wanted to make sure his presence was still wandering the earth. Too hide them from Odin he gave them the power to change shape into that of a man, or woman." He looked back at Cynthia. "Just like you said. Same species, but different from those that we're used too."

A small light of hope lit up in her eyes. Still she shook her head and started pacing. "I don't know Drake."

"What's not to know? These wolves hunt in packs, they LOOK like actual wolves. It all fits!"

"Wait, what does this mean?" Anna asked.

"These wolves answer to an alpha," Drake said confidently, "we kill the Alpha we stop the curse."

"But I thought you said that wouldn't work." Kristoff wondered.

"This is different. They're connected to the alpha, the child of Fenrir himself." Drake looked back to his sister. "Come on Cynthia. You know I'm right."

Everyone watched her with bated breath, waiting for her to respond. Hopefully in favor of what her brother was saying.

Finally she muttered between chewing her nail, "It does...fit."

Anna gasped. "I have to go tell Gerda!" Elsa quickly grabbed her arm before she got to far.

"Wait. I'm just as happy about this news as you are, but I don't want to get her hopes up just yet."

"I agree." Said Cynthia. "If this is true, then we still have work to do, and the last thing we want is to give anyone any false hope."

"Well isn't some hope better than none at all?" Anna narrowed her eyes at Cynthia, her question mostly a challenge. "At least lets go tell her that she still has time."

Cynthia and Drake shared a silent communication before Cynthia nodded to the sisters. "Just watch what you say."

Hand in hand, the Arendelle sisters ran off to tell Gerda the news with the other three trailing behind. Once they were out of earshot Cynthia approached her brother.

"Are you sure about this? This is a long shot, and might not even pan out, then we would have just gotten that woman's hopes up for nothing."

Drake confidently responded. "Yes. I'm sure. I have to be."

Cynthia shook her head. "No. It's not a matter of having to be right. You either are, or your not."

Drake rolled his eyes. "I'm sure alright!... ninety percent, but still." Drake took his sister by the hand. "I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but all I'm asking for, is a sliver of trust. Can you do that for me? Just this once."

Cynthia looked into her brothers eyes and found little doubt. Something was different about him. He was brimming with confidence that she hadn't seen in him for a long long time. _What did Elsa so to him? _She wondered. Finally she released a long breath. "Okay. I can do that. But before you get too excited, we still need to find the alpha."

Drake shrugged. "Creatures that rely heavily on an alpha rarely stray too far. Wherever it is, I'm sure it's in the kingdom somewhere."

"Well that'll work considering most of the kingdom is still in the castle."

He smirked. "Well in that case we see who's not here."

—_**:0:—**_

Staring at the shack through the shadows of the trees, Elsa resisted the urge to freeze it into a block of ice and throw it into the ocean. Thankfully her sister was there to provide much needed, "Anna-isms".

"Eagle one, the hawk and snowy owl have landed. The snakes nest is in sight."

Olaf poked his head out, using his hands as binoculars around his eyes. "This is frosty, hawk, ready when you are."

Kristoff glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. "Uh. Who are you talking to?"

"And I'm assuming I'm the snowy owl?" Elsa asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're the snowy owl, and I'm talking to Drake and Cynthia. They can hear me even if their hidden. Waiting to strike."

"Soooooo shouldn't they be hawks?"

"Okay you know what—"

"SHH!" Elsa scolded. "This is serious!"

"Sorry! I get weird when I'm scared."

Kristoff choked on his laughter. "Just when your scared?" She hit him on his shoulder as Elsa scolded them to be quiet again.

Olaf gasped. "I see it!" They followed his pointer finger to the roof of the shack were the sunlight was bouncing off a reflective surface to get their attention.

"That's the signal," Elsa turned her attention to Kristoff. "You, Sven and Olaf coordinate with Bjorn and his men."

He responded with a curt nod. "Be careful, Sparrow," Anna grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

"Sparrow?"

"Just go!"

Kristoff grabbed Olaf and disappeared further into the trees.

"Alright let's do this." Elsa emerged from their hiding spot with Anna right behind her.

"Try to keep your cool Elsa." Her sister Warned, but the snow queen was already tightly wound and ready to spring.

"No promises." They came to the shack, took a breath, and knocked on the door, and didn't release until Old man Dillon opened the door.

The gruff, white haired, pointed nosed man scoffed. "Come to tell me I was right? Well no need. I already know!" He was about to slam the door, but Anna blocked the door with her boot.

"Hi! Old man Dillon!" Elsa cringed at how loudly and fake her sister sounded. "We missed you at the castle! We wanted to check on you!"

"I'm not deaf!" He shouted back. "And I'm fine! Now leave!" Before he could even think of trying to shut the door again, Elsa slammed the palm of her hand against it creating a small sheet of ice against the door. Dillon and the queen locked eyes, neither blinking, nor willing to back down.

Anna gulped as the seconds passed like hours and after A few heartbeats a knowing, fox-like grin spread over Dillons face.

"Where are my manners. Please," he stepped aside, "come in."

Ignoring Anna whispering "this isn't the plan" Elsa accepted his invitation and entered his home. Leaving Anna no choice but to follow.

"Excuse the mess." He said. "You caught me in the midst of packing."

"Oh going on a trip?!" Anna's nerves began to get the better of her. Thankfully, Elsa was as composed as steel.

He shrugged. "Well I guess I've seen all Arendelle has to offer. Time for this old bird to move on to the next place."

"Really?" Elsa clenched her fists. "You've only been here for a year."

He chuckled and began stalking around the sisters. Elsa kept him in her sights, and making sure she was placed between him and Anna.

"When did you find out?" He asked. "And here I thought I had the perfect cover as the, 'crazy old man'?"

"Find our what! We don't know what your talking about heh heh heh heh."

Elsa held her sister's hand. "Dial it back. I think we've been found out." She scowled back at Dillon. "Well your not at the castle for one, and after asking around you haven't been living in Arendelle long. No one really knows you, and everyone knows everyone here."

He nodded. "Yes, it was a bit of a mistake coming here. I've never been to a kingdom that was so close knit before. Still I had fun." His grin widened giving him the look of a hungry predator that just spotted vulnerable sheep.

"Is this your big plan? Sneak into a city and turn its citizens into monsters?" Elsa asked.

He shrugged. "It's worked for centuries. And when they change for the first time, you should see the looks on their faces when their loved ones are ripping their throats out. It's hilarious." His smile vanished into a scowl. "If one of my children hadn't killed that human prematurely, I wouldn't have had to speed up my time table."

"Well consider your time table stopped." Anna challenged. "You're surrounded."

Dillon lifted his head and took a few sniffs of the air. "Hmm so it would seem." His glimmering eyes narrowed as he moved towards them, his nails dragging across the wood of a nearby table. "I've killed Kings, I've killed queens, and everyone in between—"

"That rhymed—"

"Shh!" Elsa raised her ice chilled hand towards him.

"—I think I can handle an ice witch and her baby sister."

Elsa curled her lip in anger. "Well you haven't faced THIS ice witch."

"Besides," a voice called from the back of the shack, "their not alone." Gun drawn, Cynthia had snuck in through the back and skulked up behind him.

"Ah yes. The knights. I haven't killed any of your kind yet, and it's been something I've been so looking forward too." He turned his head. "Where's the other one?"

Cynthia's head cocked to the side and grinned. "He's outside making sure plan B is in place."

Dillon took another sniff. "Huh, Bjorn and his men have surrounded me. Curious, what do they have to use against me?"

"Doesn't matter," Cynthia pulled the hammer back on her gun, "your not getting out of here alive."

He put his hands up. "Quick question. Do you know what the best part about being an alpha wolf is? I get to choose when I change." He took a deep breath and let loose an ear splitting howl, forcing the girls to cover their ears and crumble to the ground.

Flesh began squelching, bones snapping and muscle tearing, a gross concofiny of sounds as Dillon shifted into a seven foot, silver haired, anthropomorphic wolf.

He snarled, dripping saliva, eyeing each of them, until landing on Elsa.

Anger may have pushed Elsa into the shack, but seeing him in his "true" form, she was beginning to feel the fear she was warned about. Still she kept herself between the beast and her sister.

"Cynthia now!" She shouted.

Cynthia got to her back, aimed and fired.

It threw its arm, batting away the bullet like it was a fly, and with one leap, jumped through the roof of his shack.

—_**:0:—**_

Drake cursed to himself seeing Elsa and Anna step inside the shack. "That's not part of the plan." He snorted to himself. Olaf, Sven and Kristoff ducked behind the bushes to join him, but before they could speak, Drake turned their attention to the fact that Anna and Elsa had disappeared.

"They're in the shack?! Why?! That's not—"

"I know." Drake rolled his eyes. "Cynthia can you hear me? What's going on?"

If she had stuck to her mission, she should be behind the shack unseen. "_I don't know. Stand by."_

"What did she say? What did she say? What did she say?"

Drake pulled his sleeve out of Olaf's twigs. "She told us to sit tight."

"How can we 'sit tight' when they're with that monster?" Kristoff stood up from his position, but Drake held him back.

"We go in their guns blazing, and he's not the guy, then we've hurt an innocent man." With excellent comedic timing, an eerie howl split the air, coming from the shack. "Okay he's the guy. BJORN!"

The dark skinned captain of the guard emerged from the trees with a handful of his men, each armed with crossbows at the ready.

Drake turned to his companions and ordered them to stay put before drawing a twelve inch, pure silver, dagger. He stood beside Bjorn and his men just as the roof of the shack exploded followed by a thundering of the newly formed werewolf landing in front of them.

"I thought these things only changed at night?!" One of the men shouted.

Drake grit his teeth. "They're supposed too." _Geez can anything else go wrong?_

"Courage men!" Bjorn raised his crossbow, "FIRE!" The werewolf was then riddled with silver plated cutlery from the castle kitchen, along with Drake following up by running towards it with the blade aimed at its heart. It's large claw came up, blocking his strike by allowing the blade to go right through his paw.

Drake could hear sizzling flesh combined with dripping of blood from its wounds. The silver was working, but not enough. It chuckled darkly. "Is this the best you can do?"

"Nope," the lever being pulled from a lever action rifle got its attention, "this is." And Cynthia aimed the hunting rifle right at its heart.

With a roar It swung its arm backwards, throwing Drake, and his blade, into the shack. Drake slammed into Elsa sending them both hurling into the back wall of the house. With the walls and ceiling heavily damaged, it didn't take much for whatever was left to begin crumbling around them. This provided enough of a distraction for Cynthia to lower her weapon and the werewolf to get away.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed through the falling debris.

Elsa threw out her hand. "Get out of here!" A mist of snow blasted Cynthia and Anna just the small home crumbling on top of them.

"ELSA!" Anna wasted no time diving head first into the rubble looking for her sister. The werewolf meanwhile took off for the forest.

Cynthia turned to Bjorn. "Come with me! We're going to follow it."

"But the queen?"

Cynthia looked back at Anna, who had been joined by Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. "They'll be fine. We can't lose that wolf."

Bjorn looked towards the woods, then the house. "I'm sorry. My queen come first." With that, he and his men helped to clear the rubble, leaving Cynthia to take down the werewolf herself.

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, expecting to have been crushed by rock and wood, but miraculously, she was relatively unharmed. The same however couldn't be said for Drake who had taken the brunt of the rubble on his back.

Straining beneath the weight, he cracked open his eyes. "I ...got it." His head tilted to the side. "Their digging us out, but the wolf has gotten away."

"It got away?" She coughed on the dust. "No we have—"

"No, not we," he groaned, "me. This has gone on long enough. Now it's time for me to end this." The pendent around his neck began to glow a bright teal blue changing the black pupils of his eyes into black, cat-like slits. "Let it go right?"

She couldn't help the smile on her face. "Let it go."

—_**:0:—**_

"ELSA! Can you hear me?! Say something!" Anna looked over at those helping her dig. "Don't stop digging until we find her!" She would have kept going, had a bright light not began shining from beneath the rubble. "Elsa?"

The light faded followed by the rubble blasting outward, knocking everyone back.

Anna called for her sister again before noticing Elsa was safe and sound in the arms of the dragon now standing were the remains of the shack stood. Anna looked in awe, shocked that it was so short, seven feet tall not including a longer neck carrying a triangle shaped head with horns. Along with massive wings, It was covered in pitch black scales except for the bottom of its neck and belly which was a teal blue, the same color as the gem around its neck.

As amazed as she was, she was also relieved to see Elsa was unharmed as it lowered her onto the ground.

It turned its head to Anna and asked. "Where's the wolf?"

It sounded like Drake, but was a much deeper and smooth baritone. Without saying anything she pointed in the direction of the woods.

It's eyes scanned the group, before rolling. "And of course Cynthia went after it herself." On all fours, it took off towards the woods before leaping into the air to take flight, even if it was a bit wobbly at first.

Anna ran to her sister, looking her over for any injuries. "Are you hurt? What happened? Was that Drake?!"

Elsa brushed off some dirt. "No. The house fell, but Drake took the beating so I didn't, and yes."

Anna heaved a sigh of relief before punching her sister in the arm. "Why did you do that? You could have stopped the house from falling on you two?"

Elsa rubbed her arm as a smirk grew across her lips. Looking into the woods she replied. "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Marry Christmas everyone! **

**Have a lovely and safe holiday! **

**Here's some fanfiction for those who might get a bit bored between the festivities. **

**This is the second to last chapter. **

**On with the show. **

**Chapter 10: Freedom in its purest form**

Elsa waved away those looking her over for injuries. She had a few scrapes and bruises, but was otherwise fine. "I told you, I'm okay. Where's the werewolf?"

"It took off into the woods," Bjorn pointed, "but my queen you should—my queen!" Elsa was already headed towards the forest.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Anna ran after her, "you just survived a house falling on you, take it easy."

Elsa spun around, icy fire burning in her irises that stopped her sister in her tracks. "I'll take it easy when my people are safe and when Gerda is cured." Anna was taken aback, having never heard such conviction from her sister before.

"Then someone is going to need this." Kristoff appeared behind them, holding Drake's silver dagger in his hands. "Found it in the rubble."

Elsa took the blade, having never handled a sword before, much less a dagger. The weight was unnatural, pulling her hand to the ground.

"Wait what? What are you supposed to do with that?" Anna asked.

She shook her head. "We need to get this to Drake and Cynthia." Before she could lead the charge into the woods, something had caught her attention coming from the castle.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked. Everyone followed her line of sight and soon began shaking in horror. A pack of enormous, bear sized wolves quickly speeding towards them.

"The alpha wolf must have changed the others ones too." Elsa surmised.

Bjorn took his men and formed a straight line. "You go after the alpha, we'll hold them off."

Elsa stood by her captain. "I have a better idea." She stomped her foot on the ground forming five pillars of ice that began to take the form of living snow in the shape of large wolves with icicle teeth, claws and spikes.

She pointed. "Hold off those werewolves, but do not kill them." Her snow wolves pounced, meeting the park of werewolves head on.

"Go," Bjorn stepped in front of Elsa, "We'll handle this."

Her grip tightened on the dagger as she turned to her sister, Kristoff and Sven. "Let's go."

—_**:0:—**_

The phrase, "silent as the grave", took on a whole new meaning as Cynthia maneuvered her way through the forest. Besides her own heart pounding in her ears she wasn't able to decipher any other sounds around her. No birds, deer, squirrels, nothing.

_That's not unnerving at all._

With her lever action rifle snuggly against her shoulder she kept her ears and eyes sharp for the slightest bit of movement or sound….

She spun around at the sudden sound of a twig snapping behind her and unloaded her weapon into the trees and didn't stop until all she heard her gun clicking. She fought as hard as she could to keep her breathing even, but was unable to stop the tiny tremors hitching in her breath. Here she was, alone and unsure, but moving forward because it was what she was taught.

She moved as silently as her boots would allow, and slowly made her way to the trees that she had just blown a hole through, searching through ground for blood, fur, something. As she rounded the tree she, unfortunately, found nothing. She released the breath she was holding, lowering her weapon as relief washed over her.

She couldn't enjoy it long though.

In the silence, she could barely make out the sound of claws scraping against tree bark, pulling her attention upwards and at the wolf coming towards her.

She turned around in time for a black shape to slam into the wolf, the resulting shockwave pushing her back and slamming her against the tree. She shook her head to clear her vision, but even through the blur she could see the dragon and wolf stalking around each other.

"Well it's about time," she groaned. Her comment earned her a playful tap by the dragon's tail before the beasts charged each other.

—_**:0:—**_

It was easy for Elsa and her companions to find the wolf, considering the sounds of battle happening just ahead.

"Guess we found them." Olaf commented. "And hey Cynthia's waiting for us!"

Elsa and Anna hurried to her side at the trunk of a tree. "Cynthia!? Are you hurt?" Anna asked.

Cynthia struggled to her feet, her left hand holding on to her right arm as she grimaced in pain. "I'll live. Drake needs our help."

"Where is he—" from the trees above them they could hear snarling, clawing, and roaring.

Cynthia maneuvered her hunting rifle to hand it to Anna. "Here, I need you to reload that."

She took the gun into her hands with eyes wide. "I'm sorry, you want me to what?"

"Put more bullets in it." Cynthia reached into one of her pouches and removed a case of bullets. "I'll walk you through it."

Anna looked at the gun as if Cynthia had handed her an infant and told her to take care of it. Kristoff knelt beside her. "Here I'll help you."

"Oh you've handled a gun before?"

"Well...no, but how hard can it be?"

"Oh god." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you guys do that." Elsa followed the animalistic sounds from the trees until she could decide where they were. "I'll be back." Once again she ignored her sister calling out for her as she built an icy staircase into the canopy of trees. "DRAKE! WHERE—"

Drake the Dragon slammed into a nearby tree branch, the wolf leaping around the branches until it was on top of him. Before it could bare its fangs into his neck, Drake wrapped his tail around it's ankle and threw him into another tree.

Elsa created another bridge to Drake. "Please tell me your winning."

He rolled his reptilian eyes. "What do you think?"

She chuckled. "Can't you just light it on fire?"

Drake got to his feet on the branch. "And risk burning your forest down?"

She shrugged. "Well I—look out!" Drake didn't bother looking behind him at the wolf that had leapt towards him once again. This time he grabbed her, pushing her out of harm's way as the wolf sailed over them.

Drake dug his claws into the tree to keep them from falling. "Why are you here?" He growled.

Still in his arm She raised the silver dagger. "Thought you might need this."

Strange. Even though he was a dragon now, she could still discern human like features on his reptilian face.

The wolf roared, drawing their attention as it got ready to pounce.

"Hey you!" They looked below at Anna holding Cynthia's rifle ...the wrong way.

Cynthia called out. "Anna don't hold it—"

**BANG!**

With her poor grip, even if the barrel was aimed correctly, the gun flew right out of her hands as soon as she pulled the trigger. "Oops." Amazingly they still heard whimpering when the bullet hit the wolf. "I HIT IT!" She jumped and clapped.

The wolf hit the ground, landing on its hind legs, one of its paws holding its shoulder with blood oozing.

"More like grazed it," Cynthia motioned to a long scratch on the side of its arm.

"What do you want from me, it was my first time with a gun?" The roaring wolf brought their attention back to the situation at hand. Before it could lunge at them, Drake and Elsa fell from the tree landing between them. Drake's belly scales started to glow a soft blue, emitting a heat that, strangely, didn't bother Elsa in the slightest.

She raised her hands, already glowing with blue white snow.

"You got me?" Drake asked.

"Yup!"

The wolf pounced again, just as Drake released a breath of light blue fire, hitting the werewolf in the chest and sending him flying backwards further into the forest. Elsa in turn, quickly iced over the blue flames that had gotten out of control.

Elsa turned her head when she heard Olaf screaming. "Wolves!"

Bjorn and a couple of his men were running towards them, the werewolves having gotten through the snow wolves, and was now coming towards them. Elsa quickly used her icy magic to erect a wall, cutting off their attack, her soldiers collapsing in a bloody mess at their feet.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

Bjorn struggled to catch his breath. "As soon as my men were bitten they turned into wolves and then turned on us. Please tell me, you're close to killing that thing."

They looked around for Drake, but couldn't seem to find them anywhere. Yes they were doubting, but they hoped he would finish the job.

—_**:0:—**_

It had been a while since Drake had changed to his dragon form, and even then it was only for training purposes, but now he could remember what all the fuss was about.

The power. The fire. The strength all pulsing through his veins. It was both intoxicating and absolutely terrifying.

But he needed to focus, He had a mission to complete. To kill this werewolf, this monster, and save the innocent lives of Arendelle. They were counting on him, the queen and princess was counting on him, but none of that made this any easier. This would be his first kill.

He wrapped his wings around his body, acting like a cloak, and searched for the wolf. Following the trail Of blood at his feet, it didn't take long for Drake to find him. It's body had been burned clear to the bones, but was in the process of healing itself. Just not as fast as it may have liked.

It spat blood, before letting out a gurgling chuckle. "If this were nightfall, this would have been a more one sided fight." He looked at the sky, seeing the afternoon sun just barely giving way to the evening. "Shame. I was almost there."

Drake snorted smoke from his nose. "Get up. I refuse to kill anyone on their back."

It chuckled again. "Noble." It used its claws on a nearby tree to get to its feet. "Do you think this will change anything? Do you know how many brothers and sisters I have, and how many children we have each? Do you think killing me will make any difference at all?"

Drake narrowed his eyes grabbing the wolf by its throat and pinning it against a tree. "I'm making a difference to THIS kingdom, to THESE people, and that's good enough for me."

Gathering as much courage as he could, he brought the blade up and put it into the wolf's heart. "And you won't harm anyone ever again."

—_**:0:—**_

"Elsa," Anna whispered, "look."

The snow queen watched as the wolves clawing and slashing at the ice wall suddenly stopped, slowing their movements before tumbling to the ground.

"What's happening?" Olaf gasped.

Kristoff watched in awe. "They're changing back?" Sure enough, each wolf was shedding its fur, talons and teeth and being replaced with familiar human features.

"Holy crap," Cynthia, chuckled, "he did it."

Seeing that the danger was vanishing, Elsa removed the ice wall and began tending to the victims, one of which was Gerda. The elderly woman had fallen to the ground in a crumpled heap as the wolf hair seemed to melt off of her.

Overcome with emotion the sisters ran to her side, calling her name and asking if she was okay.

Fear and worry were laced in her eyes looking up at the sisters. "Oh ...gods…. did… I—"

"No!" Elsa said quickly. "You didn't hurt anyone. We didn't give you the chance too." Elsa, who had been wearing her traveling outfit, removed her coat and wrapped it around Gerda. "Your safe now. All of you." Kristoff, Sven, Bjorn, Olaf and the rest of her soldiers were already tending to the victims that had now reverted back into human form.

Scanning the forest she noticed that Drake had finally returned. Human again and a bloody dagger in his hand.

"I'll be right back." Elsa ran to the siblings, noticing that Drake was looking at the ground with a haunted and disturbed expression. It seemed as if he had seen something unsettling, and if Elsa was correct in her assumptions, he just might have.

"You did it right?" Elsa asked him. "It's done?"

Drake placed the dagger onto a nearby rock, showing the blood that completely covered the silver blade.

"Yeah." He responded solemnly. "It's dead."

She put her hands over her mouth with both happiness and gratitude. "Thank you." She extended her arms, but only halfway before retracting them, then awkwardly reached out again, then pulled her arms close to her body. Drake raised a brow in confusion, before suddenly being tackled by Anna with a hug around his neck.

They fell backwards with Anna practically yelling in his ear, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She leaned up to look him in the face. "You saved Gerda, you've saved everyone."

Elsa suppressed a giggle, but even she couldn't deny she was feeling the same level of thankfulness.

"Hey what about me?!"

Anna picked herself off of Drake and placed her arms around Cynthia. "Thank you too."

"Alright Anna," Elsa took her sister by the arm, "let's check on everyone and get back to the castle."

—_**:0:—**_

Cynthia helped Drake to his feet, noticing that he still appeared unsettled. "You okay?" She asked.

Drake watched as the Arendelle sisters helped their newly changed citizens back to the castle. Human and alive.

He took a deep breath to help relax himself before releasing it with a tiny smile.

"Yeah. I think I'm okay."

—_**:0:—**_

Arendelle was bursting with joy as soon as it's families were reunited with the werewolf's victims. Hugs, laughter, tears, and "thank you's" were given and exchanged to Elsa, Anna and especially the Knights of Kuarlong. Apparently once the wolf howled, those he had bitten changed instantly, but didn't attack. Instead they had gone right into the forest where the alpha was calling them. Luckily no one in the castle had been hurt.

Once all the families had been gathered, discussions were in the works for a celebration the next day. Elsa unfortunately discouraged it, opting instead for everyone to simply celebrate on their own. The citizens finally dispersed to their homes, but just as a precaution Drake and Cynthia patrolled the city through the night and the next night, and the third night of the full moon. To everyone's relief each night was uneventful. The curse had officially been lifted.

Two weeks after arriving in Arendelle, and completing their mission, Drake and Cynthia had one more thing to do before leaving.

"Ugh ... paperwork." Of course it was left for the "newbie" to do. Drake.

Elsa laughed. "As queen, paperwork is just a part of the job. You get used to it."

"Well then I do not envy you in the slightest." Drake and Elsa continued to write down the events that had transpired over the last couple of weeks, making sure not to spare any details. "Details were key", Drake said.

Once Elsa had finished, she began fiddling with her pen. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Drake since he had killed the werewolf. Since he and Cynthia had been up at all hours of the night, they spent most of the day asleep or busy with other things.

Now that they were alone she finally had a chance to ask, "So, how are you doing?"

He looked up at her, as if making sure he heard her right, before looking back down. "I'm good."

She nodded, biting her lip before speaking again. "You sure? I mean, I haven't seen you much, and the last time I did you seemed a bit overwhelmed after killing me here werewolf?"

He stopped writing for a moment, but hadn't didn't meet her eyes. "You know, you train, and prepare, and train and prepare for so long and so hard, but no matter what your never quite ready for your first kill." He paused, suddenly finding the pen in his hand interesting. "I just don't want it to define me, ya know? I don't want to be just a killer."

Elsa looked at her own pen, willing the tiny writing instrument to tell her what to say. In the end, she simply said what came to mind. "I'm not sure how it all works, being a knight, or dragon knight or anything, but I do know one thing." She looked in his direction, hoping he'd meet her eyes. "Your a good person. A good person that helped us in our time of need." She paused until his eyes made contact with hers. "And I'll forever be thankful to you for that."

He watched her for a moment, not finding any sign of lying, or trying to make him feel better. Her words had been genuine. He smiled. "Thanks. I'm just glad I was able to help."

She returned a smile of her own. "Cynthia too. Can't forget about her."

He laughed. "How can you forget about Cynthia?" He went back to finish writing before handing the papers to her. "Go ahead and read that over, then sign and seal it."

She started to read what he had written. "I have another question for you." She bit on her tongue, not nervously but with a sense of excitement. "What was it like? Being a dragon?"

He let out a short laugh, opened his mouth, but then slowly shut it before getting thoughtful. "Actually To be honest, I haven't thought much about it. I've always been half dragon, so going full dragon just felt, I don't know, right." He scrunched his brows together as he thought. "Well it feels, uh, well, it's hard to explain."

He leaned on the table, moving his hands as if it would help him put his thoughts into words.

"It's like heat, pulsing through your veins, amping your senses up to a hundred. The world suddenly becomes bigger you feel this fire in your belly that makes you want to run and jump and roar and break stuff and fly." He looked out the window talking to the sky. "You want to explore every inch of this new world and try everything that it has to offer."

Elsa hadn't noticed that the papers she had been holding had slipped from her fingers, hearing a sense of familiarity to his words. "Wow. That…" she cleared her throat and quickly grabbed the papers and started signing them. "Interesting."

Once she had finished signing them, then sealing it with the royal Arendelle seal, she glanced at him just as he hid a smirk.

"Come with me." She followed him with her eyes, raising a brow when he got to the window. "You showed me what happened when you let your potential go," he extended his hand to her, "now I want to show you."

It took her a moment, but she finally stood from her chair, folded her arms, and with a bemused smirk, joined him by the window.

He wiggled his fingers. "This only works if you take my hand."

She glanced down at his hand. "What will happen when I do?" She said with a hint of tease to her tone.

He snickered, "That's not how surprises work."

She narrowed her eyes, their little game coming to a head as she hesitantly reached out and took his open hand.

The next thing she knew, she was in his arms, out of the now open window, and sailing through open air. She screamed, her fingers clutching at his tunic in pure terror.

"Are you crazy!" She screamed over the roaring wind.

Over his own laughter, he shouted. "I guess so!"

His necklace began to shine, enveloping him in its glow as it changed him from human to Dragon. He threw open his wings and soon began to glide along the winds. Elsa threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation of his scales poking into her skin. It wasn't enough to draw blood, just uncomfortable.

"You might want to see this."

She hadn't realized that she had buried her face Into his neck. She shook her head. "I'm good! Can you put me down now!"

"If that's what you want." She felt him tilt sideways, but with her eyes closed and head buried, she was unsure of where she was.

Reluctantly she cracked open one of her eyes, seeing her kingdom beneath them.

"Don't look down." He said. "Look forward."

Curiosity overshadowing her fear, she lifted her head, now seeing the endless sky surrounding them. He was circling the highest tower of the castle, trying as gently as he could to land carefully and safely.

Seeing the unending ocean and sky surrounding them She patted his scaly chest. "We-we don't need to land just yet." He laughed and and angled himself toward the ocean. He folded his wings, lowering them downwards, but once they came to the sea he opened his wings again to skim the top of the water.

"This is freedom in its purest form." They flew around the fjord, feeling the ocean mist splash against them. Elsa removed one of her hands from his neck and placed her fingertips into the ocean creating streaks of ice along the water.

"So this is what it's like to be a dragon?"

"Part of it." He smiled. "Might want to cover your ears." He took a deep breath and roared, roared as loud as he could without hurting Elsa. Thankfully she quickly covered her ears before he let it out. She couldn't be sure, but she could swear the mountains shook around them. "Now that's what it feels like."

She laughed, looked around, making sure they were completely alone in the middle of the fjord, and as loudly as she could,

"RAAAAAAAAR!"

_Now this was freedom. _

**One more chapter and "Hungry moon" is finished. **

**If anyone is interested I am planning a sequel, if your interested there's a poll on my page, go vote for which one you want, review and we'll see ya next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: "to new friends"**

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

Elsa turned away from her mirror, chuckling nervously when she faced her sister. In one hand was a brush, and the other was trying to flatten down her wind blown hair.

Getting a better look, Anna's eyes went large. "Your hair NEVER frizzes. I've always been jealous, but I just figured you were cheating by using your ice to make it stay down."

Elsa shrugged. "Well yeah I do that, but even ice wasn't able to hold my hair down this time." She went back to her mirror and continued brushing, Anna also noticing a weird smile on her sisters face.

Anna stood beside her sister, her eyes narrowed and lips puckered with suspicion as she scanned her sister. She got closer to her face by putting her nose into her cheek.

Elsa chuckled. "Can I help you?"

"What were you doing? Why is your hair messed up? Why do You look like you just went skydiving?"

Anna was startled when Elsa burst with laughter, creating a sheet of ice around her mirror. "Sorry, but I did, sort of. I went flying."

Anna's eyes snapped open. "YOU CAN FLY!?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No you doof," she waved her hand to remove the ice from her mirror, "Drake took me flying as a dragon." Anna's jaw dropped to the floor. "What?"

"You went flying with a dragon," her eyes narrowed angrily, "without me?"

Elsa shook her head with a smile. "We didn't plan it, he sort of surprised me with it." Her brushing hand lowered as she stared into the sky through the reflection of her mirror. "I've only felt freedom like that one other time. When I ran away to the north mountain."

Anna watched her sister closely, easily able to see an almost longing expression on her face. "But you do know your home is here? With me? Right?"

Elsa quickly began to correct herself when she saw how upset Anna was about to be. She set her brush down and took her sister by the hands.

"Of course. Anytime I'm with you, I'm home." Anna nodded, accepting her response, but Elsa wasn't finished. "I love you, with everything I am, but you have to understand that you can't possibly know everything I go through. That's just a fact. I have powers and you don't."

"Oh no! Don't worry about that." Anna stated quickly. "That's one aspect I'll never know about you, what it's like to have magic. Just as long as you know that you'll always have me around. No matter what."

Overcome with emotion, Elsa threw her arms around her sister. "Always." The sisters held the embrace for a few more moments before Elsa broke the hug. "Now can you help me with my hair?"

Anna clapped her hands, wiggling her fingers excitedly when Elsa took a seat in front of her mirror. Anna began to process of braiding her sisters hair for a minute or two before there came a series of knocks at the door.

"Elsa, Anna are you in there?" Kristoff asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Kristoff come on in!" Anna called.

Kristoff poked his head in, hesitant at first, but seeing that everyone was decent and simply hanging around he stepped in all the way.

"I just came by to let you guys know that Drake and Cynthia are getting ready to leave, but they have a surprise for us before they do."

Both sister shared confused looks. "What is it?"

He shrugged with a grin. "Dunno. That's why it's called a surprise. We're down in the kitchen when you guys are done."

As Kristoff excused himself, The sisters once again exchanged looks. "Well now we have to get this over with, I wanna see what the surprise is."

Elsa's head was forced forward so Anna could finish braiding her hair, and didn't bother being gentle about it either. "Ouch! Anna you can't jerk my hair around." Elsa swatted her hands away. "There's an art to how to do my hair after all."

Anna feigned pouting by stomping her foot. "But I wanna know what the surprise is."

Elsa rolled her eyes and she began maneuvering the locks of her hair to form her signature braid. "Well keep your dress on, as soon as I finish with my hair, we'll find out what they have in store for us." Anna folded her arms and began tapping her foot. "That doesn't help by the way."

After scolding Anna a couple more times, once for annoying pacing and again for tapping her foot, Elsa was finally finished braiding her hair.

"Alright, alright let's go, you wiggle worm." She ushered her sister out of the room, like the child she was behaving like, and made their way to the kitchen with Anna brimming with excitement. Elsa did her best to settle her down while she chattered a mile a minute about what the surprise must be.

Elsa shook her head, simply basking in the glow of her sisters juvenile, yet adorable behavior.

"—OH! Or maybe a puppy! Elsa can we get a puppy?!"

Elsa wrenched her arm from her grip. "Anna we don't need puppy. We have Sven."

She stuck her lower lip out. "Awe, but a puppy would be so cuuuuute." They linked arms, Elsa rolling her eyes with a laugh and Anna continued begging.

"There they are!" Turning the corner to the kitchen hallway, Olaf bounced towards them. At the end of the hall, Kristoff and Sven were standing outside the closed doors that led to the kitchen. Sven started bouncing with just as much excitement as the snowman, forcing Kristoff to calm them both down.

Laughing to herself, Elsa asked, "What's got them all excited?"

Kristoff gestured to the door with his head while his arms held Sven and Olaf. "Go ahead and take a whiff."

With the sisters confused they did as they were told and took a long sniff at the door.

It was a scent they knew very well.

"Is—"

"—that—"

"—chocolate?"

The doors swung open, Cynthia no longer wearing her hat or coat, but in a plain white shirt and dirty blonde hair untied from its ponytail.

"It's about time. Come on in."

The sweet smell wafted over them, making their mouths salivate. Drake was over by the stoves, fiddling with something that they couldn't see with his back turned. He too was dressed down, with no sign of weapons and wearing a chefs hat, coat and apron.

Elsa erupted into giggles making him turn around. "What are you wearing?"

He seemed confused. "Isn't this typical Arendellian attire for working in a kitchen?"

"Absolutely!" Anna chirped, "if you want to look like a complete doofus."

Drake narrowed his eyes at a snickering Cynthia before ripping off the apron, coat and hat and slapping her with them. "Well anyways.' He picked up a tray that was filled with mugs, the very containers the heavenly smell was coming from.

Even though Elsa was curiously looking at the mugs, and the steam coming from the mouths, her eyes drifted to the necklace Drake wore. The magical gem seemed to be glowing a bit brighter ever since he changed a few days ago, and that wasn't the only change. He was walking around with chest out and shoulders back, brimming with a newfound confidence.

_It suits him. _Slowly her eyes drifted to his arm, exposed by the plain t shirt he was wearing. Along with defined muscle she noticed the endings of what looked like ink on his skin. _Is that a tattoo? _

She was pulled from her musings when Anna had leaned forward, putting her face into the steam coming from the mugs. She took a deep inhale, mewling happily as she did so.

"The surprise is hot chocolate?" Kristoff snickered. Sven grunted, hitting him in the shoulder. "What? I wasn't being rude. I just thought a surprise from the Knights of Kuarlong would be, I don't know, Knight-Ly-er?"

Both Drake and Cynthia laughed while they handed out mugs. "Well yes it is hot chocolate, with a key difference." Drake smiled. "The milk used has been heated with Dragon fire." Once everyone, including Olaf, had a mug Drake motioned for them to drink.

"Hold on." Elsa held out her hand. "I'd like to make a quick toast."

"I don't think toast goes with hot chocolate, but I'll try anything once."

Anna patted Olaf on the head. "No. A toast. Like we raise our glasses," Anna held up her mug, "and we drink in honor of something."

"Indeed," Elsa held up her own mug, "and in this case I'd like to drink in honor of Drake, and Cynthia Daniels, Knights of Kuarlong who will always be welcome in Arendelle."

The knights raised their glasses. "And we raise ours to you." Cynthia said. "The snow queen of Arendelle, her sister, her boyfriend, reindeer, and snowman."

"And dare we say," Drake continued, "to new friends."

Everyone clinked glasses together. "To new friends." Elsa smiled and they all took a drink. Elsa went rigid when the warm liquid touched her tongue and slid into her stomach, warming every inch of her person. Hot Chocolate never did that to her, and she had never had any that tasted as sweet. She fought as hard as she could, but couldn't stop the moan of pleasure the escaped her throat.

From beside her, Anna vocalized exactly what Elsa had been thinking.

"Oh. My. Gods. This is the best thing I've ever tasted." It wasn't long before the sisters were practically begging for more.

**And that's the end of Hungry moon. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, or just sent good thoughts. You all are awesome so have a cookie on me. **

**I'll be working on a sequel to this story and I'm excited to get to work on it. **

**In the meantime, review and we'll see you next time. And stay tuned for the sequel. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A title and summery for the sequel to "Hungry moon".**

**The Snow Queens champion**

**An unknown poison is slowly destroying the peaceful land of Arendelle, leaving its inhabitants slowly running out of resources. Desperate, Queen Elsa turns to drastic actions once again to save her people. This time in the form of a tournament being held by a mysterious sorcerer promising to grant the hearts desire of those victorious. Along with her trusted companions, Elsa travels to a new land, facing old, and new, enemies alike to save her kingdom. **


End file.
